The Immortal's Creed
by AvATar7SeVen
Summary: Wyznanie Nieśmiertelnego opowiada o dwóch mężczyznach, którzy dzięki wzajemnej miłości znajdują akceptację dla wydarzeń sprzed lat. Jednakże przeszłość głównego bohatera, Chrisa Williamsa, okazuje się być zupełnie inna, niż sądził do tej pory.
1. PROLOG

PROLOG

Nazywam się Christopher Williams i pochodzę z bajki.

Z bajki o życiu.

Nie widziałem jej w telewizji.

Nie czytałem o niej w książce.

Zobaczyłem za oknem.

Stałem się jej częścią.

Po dzień dzisiejszy. I na wieczność.

Nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, co uważa się za normalne.

A jednak to prawda.

Jestem.

2


	2. ROZDZIAŁ 1

CHRIS

ROZDZIAŁ 1: BLISKIE SPOTKANIA TRZECIEGO STOPNIA

- Nic z tego, Alice! – krzyknąłem na przyjaciółkę w porywie złości i przerażenia.

- Wyluzuj, Chris – odparła miękko, po czym zwróciła się do swojego chłopaka:

- Jasper, miej go na oku. Przyjadę do was, jak tylko będę mogła.

- Spoko, Alice – odezwał się Jazz. – Nic sobie nie zrobi, obiecuję – zapewnił.

- Czy kogokolwiek obchodzi to, co mam do powiedzenia!? – wykrzyczałem, dając się porwać fali frustracji narastającej we mnie od dłuższego czasu.

- Już ci mówiłam, że masz wyluzować albo biorę cię na zakupy ze sobą. – Wypowiadając te słowa, Alice zmrużyła groźnie oczy i dała mi do zrozumienia, że jakiekolwiek dyskusje na tak drażliwy temat są zbędne.

Cios poniżej pasa. Moja współlokatorka wiedziała, że użycie tej perfidnej broni to szczyt wszelakiej nieuczciwości. Ale to nie był wystarczający powód do jej powstrzymania.

- Odpłacę ci się za to – warknąłem przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Obiecuję, spotka cię za to kara.

- Wiedziałam, że wygram – Alice zachichotała. – Poza tym, Jasper mnie ochroni.

To powiedziawszy, złapała go za rękę, a on przycisnął jej dłoń do swoich warg. Wywróciłem oczami, widząc, jak doskonałymi partnerami są w despotycznych poczynaniach.

Jechaliśmy właśnie szerokimi ulicami Miami w jej żółtym ferrari, spiesząc w kierunku najbliższego centrum handlowego, gdzie miała załatwić nam zapasy na najbliższe kilka dni, przy okazji zaopatrując nam szafę, a ja nie znosiłem, gdy to robiła. Ale w tej sprawie moje zdanie nigdy się nie liczyło i, w zasadzie, nie broniłem specjalnie swojego stanowiska – chyba że była mowa o osobistej wizycie w odzieżowym.

_Po tych zakupach starczy jej nowych ciuchów, na moje oko, na jakiś rok. Cóż, widocznie dla niej dwanaście miesięcy mija w trzydzieści dni._

Tutaj, w Miami, gdzie przy stale bezchmurnym niebie nawet w cieniu temperatura sięgała prawie trzydziestu stopni, można było udusić się albo ugotować wewnątrz pojazdu. Dlatego też musieliśmy otworzyć wszystkie okna, dając sobie dostęp do tlenu. Wadą takiego rozwiązania z całą pewnością był fakt, że teraz wystawiony byłem na setki spojrzeń – trudno jest ukryć się na głównej ulicy w kilkusettysięcznym mieście. Nie wspominając już o przylegających hrabstwach.

Wciąż nie przywykłem do tego, że ludzie patrzą na mnie jak na słodkiego szczeniaka, choć towarzyszyło mi to, uprzykrzając życie, odkąd pamiętam. Podobno byłem przystojny – tak przynajmniej twierdziła moja mama i znajomi. I chyba trzy czwarte mieszkańców Miami, gdy gapili się na mnie, a ich spojrzenia mówiły: „Niezły towar". Natomiast ja do swojego czy też cudzego wyglądu większej wagi nie przywiązywałem. Dlatego też nigdy nie twierdziłem niczego podobnego, poza tym na serio nie miałem powodów do ekscytacji. W moim przypadku było to nadzwyczaj uciążliwe: brak koordynacji ruchowej objawiający się przy stresie i wieczne bycie w centrum uwagi tworzyły mieszankę wybuchową. Te dwie ułomności stanowiły błędne koło: skrępowanie wynikające z dużego zainteresowania moją osobą czasami doprowadzało do tego, że potykałem się o krawężnik. Oczywiście jedyną słuszną reakcję otoczenia stanowił wybuch śmiechu bądź pełen drwiny aplauz, przez co moja pewność siebie znikała szybciej, niż byłem w stanie ją odbudować na tyle, by przejść przez parking z czymś na kształt gracji. Ostatecznie buraczkowy kolor twarzy tłumaczył wszystko, a szkolni znajomi mieli temat do plotek.

Przez pewien czas uważałem nawet, że mam ochlofobię. Takie wyjaśnienie łatwo zaakceptować, a fobie są bardziej powszechne, niż chorobliwy lęk przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego, zwłaszcza gdy patrzy na to trzysta osób. Można sobie wyobrazić moje rozczarowanie, gdy okazało się, że po prostu jestem flegmatykiem. Swoją drogą, zawsze uważałem się za melancholika, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że to moja maska. Co prawda nie byłem zbyt zrównoważoną osobą, ale dotyczyło to tylko i wyłącznie sytuacji, gdy z obserwatora zamieniałem się w obserwowanego. Natomiast pewne niekonwencjonalne zachowania na imprezach można wyjaśnić nadużyciem napojów wysokoprocentowych. Nie żebym należał do wielkich fanów alkoholu, ale przecież każdy miewa gorsze dni, czyż nie?

Miami z całą pewnością nie przypadłoby do gustu moim zmarłym rodzicom. Zarówno Claire, jak i Malcolm nie lubili za bardzo słońca, dlatego właśnie wybrali sobie na miejsce zamieszkania Forks.

Mimo iż był początek czerwca, koniec wiosny, w ich rodzinnej miejscowości termometr wskazywał mniej niż dziesięć stopni (w porywach do piętnastu, gdy niespodziewanie przestawało padać). Forks w stanie Waszyngton, na półwyspie Olympic to chyba najzimniejsze, najbardziej pochmurne i deszczowe miejsce w Stanach. W tej zabitej dechami dziurze żadne interesujące wydarzenia nie miały racji bytu i tylko ta anomalia pogodowa chroniła ją przed zapomnieniem. Nienawidziłem tego miejsca odkąd odeszli, a ja zostałem sam ze swoimi wspomnieniami.

Moi najbliżsi przyjaciele, Alice i Jasper, zawsze mnie wspierali i zaoferowali miejsce u nich, w Miami, gdzie mieszkałem już od sześciu lat. Moja przyjaciółka była niskiego wzrostu, miała małą twarz chochlika oraz kruczoczarne włosy, które sięgały jej do końca szyi, stercząc na wszystkie strony. Jej chłopak był postawnym blondynem, z dość długimi włosami zaczesanymi do tyłu. Pasowali do siebie od zawsze. Wyróżniali się pięknymi oczami, które barwą przypominały miód. Niepokoiłem się jedynie o trupio blady kolor ich skóry, niewielkie sińce pod oczami oraz niewiarygodnie zimną skórę, która podobno była związana z jakąś chorobą czy też wypadkiem, o czym nigdy nie chcieli rozmawiać. Przez pewien czas interesowała mnie ta przypadłość, jednak ufałem im bezgranicznie, ponieważ jako jedyni zrobili tak wiele, aby wyciągnąć mnie z depresji. Poza tym nie chciałem, by poczuli się inwigilowani przez człowieka, którego wzięli pod swój dach.

Doskonale mi się z nimi mieszkało, lecz zacząłem utwierdzać się w przekonaniu, że jednak im przeszkadzam. Oczywiście nigdy nie powiedzieliby mi tego, jednak należała im się jakaś prywatność. Miałem wyrzuty sumienia z powodu, że siedzę im na głowie i nie daję zająć się własnymi sprawami, że obciążam ich problemami, których nie da się już rozwiązać. Niestety, są takie rzeczy na świecie, których uszkodzenie tkwi gdzieś w podstawie istnienia. Coś, co sprawia, że traci się wiarę w możliwość powrotu do stuprocentowej sprawności. Nie dlatego, że to modne i wygodne; raczej z powodu wrażenia, iż popełniło się zbrodnię, choć nie miało się na to wpływu. Jak ja.

Powiedziałem o swoich planach tydzień wcześniej i na początku nie zdawali się być usatysfakcjonowani tym, że postanowiłem znaleźć sobie domek w Miami.

_Wyprowadzę się za dwa tygodnie. Zacznę pakować swoje rzeczy, potem podziękuję za wszystko - za wsparcie, za starania, które nigdy nie mogłyby spowodować zmiany. I będę im do końca życia wdzięczny._

Gdy powiadomiłem ich o moim planie, w ramach prezentu na parapetówkę (której nie zamierzałem organizować) kupili mi laptopa, żebym mógł z nimi utrzymywać stały kontakt, nie narażając nikogo na wysoki rachunek telefoniczny, aczkolwiek w ramach abonamentu mieliśmy darmowe rozmowy. Nabyli również taki dla siebie, choć Alice nie miała pojęcia, jak go używać. Skutecznie odstraszała wszelkie nowinki techniczne. Musiałem ją przekonywać godzinami, że stacja dysków nie jest podstawką pod drinka, a komputery nie biorą prysznica. Zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy kupiła sobie telefon komórkowy i nie wiedziała, gdzie są klawisze. No tak, przecież trzeba otworzyć klapkę. Zupełnie wyleciało jej to z głowy.

Przypominała mi w tym mamę. Claire nie była osobą, którą cechowała rozwaga, zaś w domu grałem rolę odpowiedzialnego. Była bardzo młoda duchem: spontaniczna, bezpośrednia, ufna jak dziecko, zadowolona z życia. Nigdy nie pamiętała o tym, że wypadałoby zrobić pranie, czy też ugotować obiad. Z radością natomiast podchodziła do upiększania rodzinnego gniazdka oraz poszukiwania dla mnie życiowej partnerki. Swoją wizję idealnej rodziny starała się na bieżąco wprowadzać w życie. Było to na swój sposób słodkie, gdy patrzyła na mnie swoimi wielkimi, brązowymi oczami dziecka, a na jej twarzy, otoczonej krótkimi blond włosami, pojawiały się pierwsze zmarszczki.

Ojciec nigdy nie próbował powstrzymywać matki w jej działaniach. Z radością zgadzał się na wszelkiego rodzaju zabiegi, gdyż uszczęśliwianie jej sprawiało mu przyjemność. Malcolm darzył ją silnym uczuciem i choć nie był człowiekiem wylewnym, to dbał o najbliższych, jak tylko potrafił. Niektórzy nazywali go nadopiekuńczym, ale jako syn wiedziałem, że starał się dać mi wszystko to, czego jemu samemu brakowało w dzieciństwie.

Echo przeszłości rozbrzmiewało w mojej głowie, a ja przechowywałem je głęboko w pamięci.

Bo choć oni zniknęli, wspomnienia zostały. Nie pogodziłem się, a raczej przyzwyczaiłem. Ten ból, który odczuwałem po ich stracie, wcale mi nie ciążył. Nie chciałem się go pozbywać. Pragnąłem, by mi towarzyszył, by przypominał, że to nie był mój wymysł. Że to się stało naprawdę.

Gdy podjechaliśmy pod dom, Alice złapała Jaspera za rękę, gdy chciał wysiąść i pocałowała go namiętnie w usta. Nie chcąc patrzeć na coś takiego, w gruncie rzeczy z powodu czystej zazdrości, wyszedłem, trzaskając drzwiami i ruszyłem w kierunku drzwi wejściowych oznaczonych numerem 6855.

Budynek mieścił się w bogatej dzielnicy Coral Gabbles, przy Sunrise Drive. Moi przyjaciele odziedziczyli go po zmarłej ciotce Alice, wraz z resztą jej pokaźnego majątku. Był prawie w całości przeszklony. Efekt uzupełniały, w bardzo ciekawy sposób, ściany z ciemnoszarego kamienia. Przez szyby widziałem nowoczesną aranżację wnętrz, a całość wyglądała przecudnie, jak wszystkie mieszkania w tej okolicy. Podobało mi się to gniazdko i zastanawiałem się, jak będzie wyglądać moje.

_Zapewne nie będzie tak stylowe i awangardowe, ale będzie przytulne. Moje. Moje i przytulne. I gdy zaproszę tam swoją dziewczynę, gdy już ją będę miał, spodoba jej się. A ja oddam jej pół swojej szafy we władanie albo nawet i więcej. I co tam jeszcze będzie chciała._

Doszedłem właśnie, nadal bardzo zdenerwowany, do drzwi i pociągnąłem za klamkę. Brak reakcji uświadomił mi, że nie miałem kluczy, co wywołało kolejną falę frustracji. Jęknąłem głośno. Usłyszałem za sobą chichot Jaspera.

- Nie denerwuj mnie, Jasper – wysyczałem przez zęby.

- O co ci chodzi? – spytał zdziwiony.

- O to, że traktujecie mnie, jakbym miał się zaraz pociąć czy coś w tym stylu – odparłem.

- A nie zrobisz tego? – drażnił się ze mną.

- Mogę pociąć CIEBIE, jeśli mnie zaraz nie wpuścisz. I informuję cię, że wychodzę jutro… gdzieś. I nie idziesz ze mną. Ani ty, ani twoje słoneczko – zadrwiłem.

- Okej, okej, spokojnie. Jak sobie chcesz – wydawał się być naburmuszony jak jakiś pięciolatek. Na jego reakcję wywróciłem tylko oczami.

Jasper przekręcił klucz w zamku i wpuścił mnie do środka. Od razu podszedłem do lodówki i otworzywszy ją, wyjąłem puszkę piwa, którą opróżniłem w kilkanaście sekund. Pragnienie złagodniało.

- Chcesz? – spytałem, wyciągając rękę do środka lodówki.

- Jasne – odparł z salonu.

Złapałem dwie puszki i odwróciwszy się, celnym kopniakiem zamknąłem z hukiem drzwiczki. Podreptałem w kierunku Jaspera, wycierając przy okazji strużkę potu z czoła.

- Trzymaj. – Wręczyłem mu piwo.

- Dzięki – powiedział z wdzięcznością w głosie. – Temperatura w Miami działa na wszystkich, także na moje ciało.

Przypomniałem sobie, że jestem cały mokry od potu, a włosy przyklejają mi się do czoła. Wypiłem w minutę kolejne piwo, po czym poszedłem na piętro, do łazienki.

Szybko się rozebrałem i wczłapałem pod prysznic. Odkręciłem gałkę, pozwalając wodzie spaść na mnie.

- Kurwa! – krzyknąłem, gdy poczułem ból wywołany gorącą cieczą lejącą się na moje ciało.

- Pomóc ci? – spytał głośno Jasper z odległego krańca domu, z wyraźnie wyczuwalną drwiną w głosie.

Nie odpowiedziałem, tylko pospiesznie przestawiłem wodę na zimną, pozwalając ciału ochłodzić się na przekór warunkom pogodowym panującym na dworze. Po pięciu minutach zakręciłem kurki, osuszyłem się dokładnie i wyszedłem z łazienki. Ogarnąłem wzrokiem mój pokój w poszukiwaniu ubrań na wieczór.

_Nie rozumiem, czemu wszyscy mówią, że mam tu burdel. To po prostu artystyczny nieład. Mnie się podoba. Przynajmniej zawsze wiem, gdzie coś jest. A jak tego nie ma, to jest za biurkiem. A jeśli tam również nie ma, to była tutaj Alice._

Na ogół nie wchodziła do mojego pokoju bez zaproszenia. Robiła to tylko wtedy, gdy zabierałem jej coś, co uważała za potrzebne. Wpadała wtedy wściekła, krzycząc na mnie, zaś ja śmiałem się z niej. Jednak zawsze, po jakiejś minucie, dopadało mnie współczucie i oddawałem jej własność.

Nikt inny nie jest obdarzony, w tym stopniu co ja, najgorszą ze wszystkich cech: empatią. To moje przekleństwo. Ciągłe wyrzuty sumienia dawały mi się we znaki, gdy mieszkałem jeszcze w Forks. Choć z reguły starałem się unikać większych imprez, na których mógłby się znaleźć ktoś, kto onieśmieliłby mnie na tyle, by wywołać niepożądaną reakcję, to zdarzały się sytuacje zamanipulowania mną. Wystarczyła jedna niezadowolona mina, by wzbudzić we mnie poczucie winy. Wtedy pojawiały się strach i skrępowanie, co pociągało za sobą konsekwencje. Wystarczy wspomnieć, że kończyło się to chichotami i upokorzeniem. Oczywiście trafiały się podobno osoby, które uważały to za słodkie, ale były to głównie dziewczyny mające na celu wyrwać uroczego chłopaka na dyskotekę. Podobno, ponieważ jest to informacja z drugiej ręki. Sam nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zauważył, bo nie chcąc być w centrum uwagi, zawsze uciekałem wzrokiem gdzieś za horyzont.

_Zaraz, zaraz. Przecież to bez sensu. Nie ma po co ukrywać się przed ludźmi, skoro i tak zawsze zdarzy mi się wszystko spieprzyć, uderzając twarzą w posadzkę czy coś w ten deseń. Jutro rano idę na zajęcia, a potem na piwo i będzie fajnie, i nie będę się przejmował tym, że ktoś się ze mnie śmieje. Nie będę. Nie będę?_

Gdy wypatrzyłem moją świeżo upraną białą koszulkę, sweterek w tym samym kolorze oraz ciemne, wąskie jeansy, podszedłem do nich, złapałem, po czym rzuciłem na łóżko.

Co jakiś czas musiałem zrobić zakupy, czego szczerze nienawidziłem. Zawsze w takich chwilach prosiłem o ratunek moją przyjaciółkę, która miała w tym tysiąc razy większe rozeznanie i sto razy większą frajdę. W centrach handlowych panowały dwie zasady: po pierwsze, gdy Alice mówiła, że coś jest ładne, to na sto procent miała rację. Po drugie, jeśli coś pasowało Jasperowi (nie żeby darzył sympatią tę całą ceremonię dotyczącą zakupów, ale po prostu miał dobry gust), podobało się i mnie. Nie inaczej miała się sprawa w kwestii wyboru butów czy innego rodzaju wyposażenia.

Wziąłem ze stojącej w rogu pokoju komody bieliznę, po czym ubrałem się i usiadłem na łóżku. Oparłem głowę o zagłówek, wetknąłem w uszy słuchawki iPoda i dotknąłem palcem ekranu, włączając odtwarzanie.

Podziałało automatycznie. Byłem wielkim fanem muzyki, ale tej dobrej, nie masowej. Przepadałem głównie za skrzypcami i fortepianem, ale sympatią darzyłem także utwory mało znanych kapel, gdzie przeważała gra na gitarze. W parze z uwielbieniem szedł u mnie talent. Umiejętności śpiewania nie odziedziczyłem po nikim, a fakt ten tworzył pewną aurę tajemniczości i magii. Niezwykły dar starannie pielęgnowałem i rozwijałem. Głos miałem niezły, a w dzieciństwie brałem lekcje w Forks. Było to coś innego niż zamiłowanie do matematyki oraz nauk przyrodniczych; coś jak hobby, z którym chciałoby się podzielić ze światem. Nie wiedziałem jeszcze, jak to wszystko ma wyglądać; na razie liczyły się tylko chęci.

Pogrążyłem się w rozmyślaniach o Forks: o mojej przeszłości i wydarzeniach, które zmieniły moje życie… Zwizualizowałem sobie jedno z nich:

_Ostry skręt samochodu spowodował bolesny odrzut mojej głowy w stronę szyby, a potem nastąpiło równie nagłe hamowanie. Byłem na miejscu. To tu znajdowało się moje rodzinne gniazdko, niezmienione od dawien dawna. Stało, kryjąc w sobie wszystkie wspomnienia o wydarzeniach z mojego wczesnego dzieciństwa. Niewielka, piętrowa, obita panelami koloru białego posiadłość charakteryzowała się dużymi oknami i dosyć stromym dachem. Szyba okienna mojego pokoju wychodziła na wschód, więc zdołałem ją zobaczyć po lewej stronie. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, domostwo było staromodne, podobnie jak reszta budynków w okolicy. Wyjątek od reguły stanowił jeden dom stojący naprzeciwko naszego, który wyglądał na znacznie bardziej nowoczesny i z całą pewnością należał do kogoś bogatego._

_Westchnąłem głośno, wziąłem największą walizkę i ruszyłem w stronę drzwi. Malcolm usłyszał to i już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się. Wziął drugą torbę i poszedł za mną._

_Istotnie, nic się tu nie zmieniło. Klucz był jak zwykle ukryty ponad drzwiami. Przekręcając go w zamku, poczułem znany mi opór, a po chwili znajome skrzypnięcie wiekowych, przeszklonych drzwi. Na środku przedpokoju ujrzałem niebieski dywanik z wywiniętymi od starości rogami. Tuż za nim, przy przeciwległej ścianie stała komoda, którą wystarczyło uderzyć z boku, by wyskoczyła pierwsza, zamknięta zawsze na klucz szuflada, czego nie musiałem nawet sprawdzać, by być o tym przekonanym. Nad nią wisiało spore lustro w mosiężnej ramie, które nigdy mi się nie podobało, ale rodzice kupili je zaraz po ślubie, więc nie miałem serca im tego powiedzieć. Ciągle decydowali się na jakiś nowy zakup. Masa zdjęć powieszonych trochę dalej opatrzona były różnymi datami z ich osiemnastu lat spędzonych razem. To świadczyło jednoznacznie o fakcie, że Malcolm kochał naprawdę moją matkę. Bo uważał to za słuszne. Bo to było słuszne._

_Tuż za przedpokojem schody prowadziły na pierwsze piętro, zaś po prawej stronie mieściły się kuchnia i salon. Nie miałem chęci dłużej oglądać eksponatów muzealnych, toteż poszedłem prosto do swojego pokoju. Tato poczłapał za mną. Gdy byliśmy już pod drzwiami, zatrzymał się, czekając, aż dopełnię honorów. Nacisnąłem klamkę, która bez oporu powędrowała w dół. Bez zastanowienia ruszyłem przed siebie, kładąc plecak na łóżku, zaś walizkę obok. Malcolm poszedł w moje ślady i po chwili spojrzał na mnie, oczekując reakcji. Ja zaś rozejrzałem się po sypialni. Nawet tutaj nie dopatrzyłem się z początku żadnej ingerencji ojca. Ta sama, duża szafa w kolorze miodu naprzeciw łóżka w lewym kącie. W prawym, masywne biurko i nieco obdrapane krzesło, zaś przed nimi, obok drzwi, mała biblioteczka. Naprzeciwko było duże okno z pożółkłymi już ze starości firankami. Oględziny zakończyłem na łóżku, jedynym meblu, który uległ zmianie od czasu mojej ostatniej wizyty przed wakacjami._

_- Sam wybierałem – powiedział nagle Malcolm, widząc, gdzie spoczął mój wzrok. – Nie jest za małe, prawda?_

_- Jasne, że nie – odparłem szybko z udawanym entuzjazmem. Oczywiście mogłoby być większe, ale nie chciałem popsuć chwili._

_- Hm… - Zastanawiał się chwilę, porozglądał, po czym zostawił mnie samego. _

_Najlepsze w Malcolmie było to, że nigdy nie próbował grać bardzo zaangażowanego, zasypując gradem pytań, kiedy na serio tego nie chciałem, jak to miała w zwyczaju robić mama. Zawsze zostawiał mi tę upragnioną przez wszystkich nastolatków, i nie tylko, prywatność i czas, tak ważne w tym przypadku. Musiałem wszystko sobie poukładać, przemyśleć. Postanowiłem więcej nie użalać się nad sobą. Zrzuciłem wszystko z łóżka na podłogę i usiadłem na nim. A potem…_

Brzęczenie budzika w telefonie wyrwało mnie brutalnie z rozmyślań. Westchnąwszy, wyciągnąłem komórkę z kieszeni i wyłączyłem alarm, a następnie wyjąłem słuchawki z uszu i położyłem iPoda na łóżku. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy usnąłem. Nie pamiętałem też, żeby wróciła Alice. Wstałem, chwyciłem beżową torbę, przerzuciłem ją przez ramię, po czym wyszedłem z domu i złapałem taksówkę. Z domu na uczelnię, przy 1600 NW 10th Avenue, miałem około kwadransa jazdy.

Uniwersytet Miami był szczytem moich marzeń. Nauka w Miller School of Medicine stanowiła moją pasję. Po wydarzeniach sprzed siedmiu lat poczułem się wręcz zobowiązany do kształcenia w tym kierunku. Po prostu musiałem ratować życie. Uważałem to za hobby, przeznaczenie i… sposób na odkupienie win.

Uczyłem się nieźle. Uczestnictwo w zajęciach nie sprawiało mi większych problemów, jako że nauki przyrodnicze zawsze były moją mocną stroną. Spędziłem tutaj już sześć lat i teraz mogłem zastanowić się nad swoją przyszłością.

_Będę mógł śpiewać, ratując komuś życie. To wyjątkowo słodkie i z pewnością zadziała na zasadzie placebo._

W sumie nie wiedziałem jeszcze, co mógłbym potem robić. Byłem dosyć zagubiony i nie orientowałem się w tym wszystkim.

_Zostanę pediatrą? Chirurgiem? A może lekarzem medycyny sądowej w laboratorium śledczym? To mogłoby być fajne. Trochę jak w „CSI". Może nie śpiewałbym żywym, tylko zmarłym i niektórzy wzięliby mnie za chorego psychicznie. Inni pomyśleliby, że zabawiam się z trupami jak jakiś nekrofil. To byłoby zabawne. I nie mam w tej chwili na myśli zboczonych gierek, serio._

Po pewnym czasie znalazłem się pod gmachem uczelni. Wszedłem przez szklane drzwi i udałem się do sali wykładowej. Profesor jeszcze nie przyszedł na zajęcia. Niestety, większość ludzi już to zrobiła i przeciskała się, by zająć najlepsze miejsca po środku. Zostało jeszcze kilka wolnych ławek, toteż również zająłem się przepychaniem w celu osiągnięcia dogodnej pozycji. Gdy tak szedłem, poczułem, że ktoś mocno napiera na mnie z tyłu. Uderzenie było na tyle silne, że upadłem, uderzając przedramieniem o kant stojącego stolika.

- Patrz, kurwa, pod nogi i nie wpychaj się na mnie – zawarczał ktoś z tyłu.

Zrozumiałem, że słowa te były skierowanie do nikogo innego, jak do mnie. Odwróciłem głowę i zobaczyłem mężczyznę: wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego, o miedzianych włosach wpadających mu do oczu. Był podobny do Alice i Jaspera: miał złote tęczówki, dokładnie w tym samym odcieniu, do tego prawie że identyczne, niewielkie sińce pod oczami i bardzo bladą cerę. Zapewne zapytałbym go, czy zna moich przyjaciół albo skąd te dziwne kolory, gdyby nie fakt, że…

_Ten dupek wlazł właśnie na mnie, popychając i przewracając, i zamiast powiedzieć jakiekolwiek cholerne „przepraszam", jeszcze drze na mnie swoją parszywą mordę!_

Poczułem zalewającą mnie falę złości.

- Pierdolec – wysyczałem przez zęby, wstając z podłogi.

W tej chwili zdałem sobie sprawę z faktu, że nikt nie przejął się moim losem, a wszystkie dobre miejsca były już zajęte. Oprócz tych z przodu, zarezerwowanych dla kujonów. I oprócz jednego miejsca, obok…

_Nie! Nie mogę tam usiąść! Przed chwilą ten dupek staranował mnie, a teraz mam się poniżyć i usiąść obok niego? Muszę to zrobić. Nie ulokuję się na miejscu dla prymusów z przodu. To byłoby jeszcze gorsze._

Wykładowca wszedł akurat do sali, więc nie miałem wyboru. Westchnąłem tylko i ruszyłem, jak na stracenie, do jedynego wolnego miejsca w tej pieprzonej klasie.

- Mogę się przysiąść? – spytałem, próbując okiełznać targające mną emocje.

- Nie – odpowiedział dupek.

Westchnąłem po raz kolejny i powiedziałem. - Pieprz się. – Po czym zdjąłem torbę z ramienia i usiadłem. Gdy zsuwałem torbę, poczułem intensywny ból w stłuczonej ręce. Spojrzałem na nią i okazało się, że miałem rozciętą skórę na jakieś cztery centymetry.

- Kurwa – szepnąłem. Chciałem, by chłopak usłyszał moje słowa. Wyjąłem z torby bandaż, który zawsze przy sobie nosiłem i owinąłem nim rękę.

- Biedactwo – zakpił.

- To takie zabawne? Jak ktoś zachowuje się jak ostatni skurwiel? Zapewne ostatniemu pedałowi, któremu robiłeś laskę, złamałeś rękę, co? – Kipiałem ze złości.

Zobaczyłem, że facet zdjął na chwilę maskę rozgoryczenia, a na twarzy pojawił się szczery ból. W oku kręciła się łza. Poczułem okropne wyrzuty sumienia. Zapomniałem o wszystkim, co powiedział, co zrobił.

- Hej, wszystko w porządku? – spytałem szeptem. – Przepraszam za tamto.

- Zamknij gębę – warknął na mnie.

_Nie dość, że go przeprosiłem, choć teraz to on powinien to zrobić, to jeszcze nadal zachowuje się jak dupek! Kurwa, co z nim? No dobra, jest mi przykro. Przyznaję. Jest mi okropnie przykro z powodu tego wszystkiego, co tutaj się stało. Czym sobie na to zasłużyłem?_

Odwróciłem wzrok. Rozejrzałem się po klasie. Chyba wszystkie dziewczyny się na mnie gapiły. Usłyszałem dialog dwóch z nich:

- Patrz, jak się ubiera! Wygląda jak model!

- A te oczy? Boże, zaraz zwariuję.

- A jego twarz... Co za ciacho!

- Jezu, siedzą tam jak dwaj bogowie. Już nie mogę.

Zawstydzony, odwróciłem wzrok. Widocznie przeznaczenie nie miało zamiaru opuścić mnie nigdy. Po tym szoku, jakiego doznałem, nie mogłem w ogóle się skupić. Przez cały czas zajęty byłem rozmyślaniami na temat dupka, który siedział obok mnie.

Zajęcia właśnie się skończyły. Chłopak wstał ze swojego miejsca i zaczął poruszać się w kierunku wyjścia. Gdy był już przy drzwiach, poczułem, że muszę to wszystko wyjaśnić. W końcu, coś musiało nim powodować. Zerwałem się z miejsca i popędziłem, aby go dogonić, lecz akurat już wyszedł.

Gdy znalazłem się na zewnątrz, rozejrzałem się w poszukiwaniu uciekiniera. Nigdzie nie mogłem zobaczyć tego faceta, jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Wtedy zauważyłem jego nogę znikającą za ścianą. Poszedłem za nim. Zobaczył, że się zbliżam, więc przyspieszył kroku.

- Stój! – krzyknąłem. Nie zatrzymał się. Podbiegłem do niego.

- Poczekaj – powiedziałem, łapiąc go za rękę, czego zaraz pożałowałem. Chwycił moje ramię tak mocno, że aż zabolało.

Spojrzałem mu w oczy. Znów zobaczyłem ten gniew i błysk rozgoryczenia. Miedzianowłosy warknął. Próbowałem wyrwać się z jego uścisku – bezskutecznie.

Warknął ponownie, rzucając mną w stronę ściany. Upadłem, rozcinając sobie skórę na dłoni o kamień.

Chłopak spojrzał na skaleczoną przez siebie rękę. W jego oczach zobaczyłem teraz niepohamowaną żądzę mordu. Łapiąc spazmatycznie oddech, zacząłem przesuwać się do tyłu. Mężczyzna niespiesznie ruszył w moją stronę.

Poczułem, że za plecami mam już tylko beton. Nie mając drogi ucieczki, przytknąłem policzek do zimnej ściany. Mój oddech przeszedł w cichy świst, pełen panicznego lęku i żałosnego błagania o życie, na które nie zasługiwałem. Chłopak przysunął się do mojej twarzy.

Wiedziałem jedno: to był mój koniec. Teraz, po siedmiu latach, śmierć nareszcie mnie dopadła. Udało mi się raz wyrwać z jej szponów, druga szansa nie nastąpi. Gdzieś tam, na górze, ktoś postanowił skomplikować wbrew mej woli moje przeznaczenie, wydarzył się przełom i w tej chwili byłem jego świadkiem. W końcu. Bo czekałem długo, by oddać to, co nie należy do mnie.

Postanowiłem poddać się sprawiedliwości. Wziąłem głęboki wdech, po czym przymknąłem powieki, czekając na śmierć.

13


	3. ROZDZIAŁ 2

ROZDZIAŁ 2: ZA NOWY POCZĄTEK

Siedziałem na trawie pod szkołą z zamkniętymi oczami przez kilka minut, nie będąc w stanie wykonać najmniejszego ruchu.

- Edward! – Usłyszałem nagle dźwięczny damski głos. Był bardzo ładny; może nawet zbyt ładny jak na przeciętnego człowieka. Nie podniosłem jednak powiek.

Po chwili doszedł do mnie dźwięk szurania. Nie mogłem zidentyfikować jego kierunku, ale zakładałem, że ktoś się zbliżył. Nadal czekałem na nadejście śmierci, więc nie otwierałem oczu.

- Nie musisz tego robić – powiedział jakiś mężczyzna, którego bas brzmiał równie zachwycająco.

Nagle wszystkie dźwięki ucichły. Pomyślałem, że znalazłem się już w niebie. Marszcząc delikatnie czoło, powoli otworzyłem powieki.

_Chyba jednak niebo jest znacznie bardziej podobne do naszej planety, niż mogłoby się wydawać. Krajobraz nie różni się niczym, a ludzie śmieją się i rozmawiają – zupełnie jak na Ziemi._

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu okazało się, że nadal żyję.

Nie wiedziałem, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Spojrzałem na rękę. Delikatnie piekła, ale skaleczenie nie było zbyt głębokie ani rozlegle. Krew przestała już sączyć się z rany. Wstałem, otrzepując ubranie i rozejrzałem się ciekawie dokoła. Znalazłem się sam w tym zaułku, a ciche śmiechy dochodziły sprzed szkoły.

Nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co przed chwilą zaszło.

_Otarłem się o śmierć. Co więcej, byłem blisko już drugi raz, tym razem w Miami; mogła przyjść z ręki Edwarda (to pewnie jest jego imię) aka Dupka, który znienawidził mnie dosłownie za nic. Widocznie Bóg postanowił w końcu odebrać swoją własność._

_Tylko dlaczego zmienił zdanie w ostatniej chwili? Gdzie w tym sprawiedliwość? Czy to ma sens?_

_Nie ma. Jestem wdzięczny, to fakt, ale to bez sensu._

Poszedłem do gmachu, aby przemyć zabrudzone skaleczenie. Jako świetny student i, miałem nadzieję, przyszły lekarz, potrafiłem dokładnie rozpoznać stan chorobowy tkanek, który na szczęście nie wystąpił – czułem jedynie delikatne szczypanie. Wyciągnąłem z torby kolejny bandaż, tym razem mniejszy, po czym zawinąłem go ostrożnie wokół dłoni i wróciłem na zajęcia.

Przez kolejnych kilka godzin na niczym nie mogłem się skupić. Kręciłem się tylko od budynku do budynku, w przerwie między wykładami udając się pod drzewo. Siadałem tam i myślałem… Właściwie starałem się rozmyślać. Szok wywołany przygodą dnia dzisiejszego był wystarczająco silny, aby nie pozwolić mi się skupić. Moja głowa zdawała się być pusta, a serce wyprane z emocji. Przez cały ten czas nie udało mi się dojść do żadnych sensownych wniosków i nie zdziwiłem się zanadto tym faktem.

Postanowiłem wrócić do mieszkania i tam dalej poddawać się pustej konwersacji z samym sobą, kontemplując sens tego dnia, tak wyjątkowego wśród wszystkich wydarzeń z ostatnich sześciu lat, w negatywnym znaczeniu tego słowa. Szedłem chodnikiem w kierunku domu ze spuszczoną głową i rękoma w kieszeniach dżinsów.

_Właściwie powinienem się cieszyć z jakiejś przygody w moim życiu._

_Nie. To nie miało nic wspólnego z przygodą. To nie jest właściwe podejście._

_Może to tylko tak wyglądało…_

_Nie, muszę przestać tak myśleć. Jeśli nie to, to co innego? Kto normalny reaguje w ten sposób na obcego człowieka, jeśli nie psychopatyczny zabójca? Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na wątpliwości._

- Hej – powiedział ktoś stojący za mną.

Zamarłem. Wszystkie mięśnie napięły się gwałtownie, wykazując gotowość do ucieczki lub walki. Czułem adrenalinę rozlewającą się naczyniami krwionośnymi po moim ciele. Wstrzymałem oddech, by po kilku sekundach przejść w stan permanentnych posapywań.

Powoli odwróciłem się, mając szeroko otwarte oczy i rozdziawione usta. Zobaczyłem jego twarz. Tęczówki były bardziej złociste niż wcześniej tego ranka. Uśmiechał się do mnie nieśmiało; wyraz twarzy zdradzał, że jest ucieszony moją obecnością, a z porannego gniewu nic nie zostało. Zdecydowanie ta bezczelna radość wkurzała mnie najbardziej.

Wkurzała. Tak, w tamtej chwili cały lęk został zastąpiony czystą złością ukierunkowaną na jedną osobę. Nie potrafiłem zebrać myśli ani zmusić się do mówienia. Zauważył to, bo po chwili powiedział ze skruchą w głosie:

- Przepraszam za to, co się stało. Wydaje mi się, że… – przerwał raptownie, a powieki podniosły się tak wysoko, że myślałem, iż wyskoczą mu gałki oczne. – Co się dzieje? – Podszedł do mnie na odległość dwóch metrów.

- Nie zbliżaj się – rozkazałem zimno, robiąc kilka kroków do tyłu i wyciągając przed siebie ręce w obronnym geście.

- Dobrze się czujesz? Co do cholery? – Zrobił kolejne dwa kroki.

- Czy JA się dobrze czuję? – kontynuowałem sztucznie opanowanym głosem. – Jeśli ty się dobrze czujesz, lepiej stąd odejdź, zanim zadzwonię na policję.

- Jezu, co ci się stało?

- Ktoś próbował mnie zamordować dzisiejszego poranka. Może obiło ci się coś o uszy? – Czułem, że niewiele dzieli mnie od wybuchu.

- Boże, musisz jechać do szpitala! – Podbiegł i złapał mnie za ramiona, ciągnąc za sobą w stronę taksówki stojącej po drugiej stronie ulicy. Po chwili spojrzał na mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem. – Dlaczego zakładasz, że to morderstwo?

- NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE! – wydarłem się na całe gardło, odpychając go od siebie z całej siły, lecz moje wysiłki poszły na marne. – Puść mnie, psycholu! – Zacząłem okładać go po brzuchu, ale czułem, jakbym uderzał głaz.

Oderwał się ode mnie jak oparzony, patrząc z przerażeniem na moją klatkę piersiową. W tej chwili poczułem silne ukłucie w okolicach serca. Oparłem prawą dłoń o tors, marszcząc przy tym czoło.

- Co do… – nie umiałem skończyć. Spojrzałem na Edwarda, przypominając sobie o jego obecności. Zmrużyłem gniewnie oczy. – Wynoś się stąd.

- Musisz…

- Wynoś się! – powtórzyłem podniesionym głosem.

- Musisz jechać do szpitala.

_Czy on zupełnie postradał zmysły? Chyba tak, biorąc pod uwagę, że gada od rzeczy._

- TY musisz, ale do wariatkowa. Z resztą, co cię to, kurwa, obchodzi! Odpierdol się ode mnie!

- Już idę; chciałem cię tylko przeprosić.

- A ja mam ci wybaczyć i zapomnieć o sprawie, tak? Szkoda, bo jakoś straciłem zrozumienie dla ciebie.

- Słuchaj… Wiem, że w takiej sytuacji to marna wymówka, ale ja nigdy nie chciałem zrobić ci krzywdy... dla rozrywki, choć oczywiście nie usprawiedliwia to mojego wybuchu. Ja… nie mogę ci tego wyjaśnić. To straszne, co zrobiłem i czuję się jak potwór. Ale nie pogodziłbym się z tym, że… że mnie nienawidzisz. – Wyrzucał z siebie słowa z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, nie dając nawet szansy na przerwanie.

Byłem w szoku. Skąd w ogóle takie wyznanie? Co miał oznaczać fakt, że tak bardzo zależy mu na moim przebaczeniu?

Ale w tej chwili nic z tych rzeczy się nie liczyło. Nie wiedziałem, jak to możliwe, ale coś się zmieniło. Od fundamentu moich zasad odpadł fragment. Jakimś cudem okazało się, że wcale nie mam w tej chwili poczucia winy.

Jedynym akceptowalnym wyjaśnieniem był psychol stojący przede mną.

Tak, to wszystko jego wina. To pierwsza osoba, która nie wywołała u mnie szczerej empatii, a jedynie wstręt i odrazę. Bałem się go jedynie przez kilka pierwszych chwil; teraz czułem zaledwie gniew. Coś tak prymitywnego, a stanowiło horrendalną zmianę. Jego wyznanie jedynie uwolniło we mnie kolejne pokłady złej energii, która kompletnie przejęła nade mną kontrolę.

- Ty ćwoku! Tobie jest przykro, tak! A było ci przykro kilka godzin temu! Próbowałeś odebrać mi życie! Gdzie było twoje chore sumienie! Poszło się jebać, prawda, sukinsynu?

_Od kiedy to reaguję w ten sposób na wydarzenia? Zaledwie od kilku minut. Przez niego._

- Radzę ci po dobroci, nie zbliżaj się do mnie. – Próbowałem okiełznać przerażającą złość. – Nigdy.

_Głównie dla twojego dobra._

Zacząłem się wycofywać, cały czas sprawdzając, czy nie wykonał jakiegoś ruchu. Po kilku krokach odwróciłem się na pięcie i najszybciej jak się dało dobiegłem do taksówki. Drżącymi rękoma otworzyłem drzwiczki i wpadłem do środka.

- Sunrise Drive – powiedziałem łamiącym głosem, wręczając niepewnie kierowcy banknot pięćdziesięciodolarowy. – Szybko!

Kierowca zabrał pieniądze i z piskiem opon ruszył przed siebie. Podczas jazdy próbowałem unormować oddech, by ukryć swoje dziwne zachowanie. W tej chwili bałem się samego siebie, a nie chciałem, by Jasper i Alice widzieli mnie w tym stanie.

- Numer? – Kierowca przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości.

- Słucham? – zapytałem.

- Poproszę numer mieszkania.

- Dziękuję, wysiądę tutaj. – Otworzyłem drzwiczki i opuściłem samochód.

Na skrzyżowaniu skręciłem w prawo i stanąłem przed domem. Wziąłem kilka głęboki wdechów, po czym podszedłem do drzwi i nacisnąłem klamkę.

- Hej! – krzyknąłem, zdejmując buty przy wejściu.

- Cześć – odpowiedzieli w tej samej chwili.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał zaniepokojony Jasper, patrząc na mnie.

_Jasny gwint! Jak zwykle musiał zauważyć._

- To nic takiego. Wkurzyłem się na takiego jednego gościa.

- To musiał być na serio niezły. – Jazz prychnął. – Nigdy nie widziałem cię w takim stanie.

- Właśnie. I to jest najgorsze. – Usiadłem w fotelu naprzeciwko. – To do mnie kompletnie niepodobne.

- Chcesz o tym pogadać? – spytała Alice.

- To… – zawahałem się. – To było nienormalne. Zawsze panuję nad emocjami. Zawsze.

- Wiesz, nie jestem psychologiem – powiedziała – ale niektórzy działają nam na nerwy od pierwszego spotkania z nimi. Sama znam takich ludzi. To takie jakby przeciwieństwo miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia. – Zmarszczyła brwi w zamyśleniu.

- Tak, to bardzo głęboka myśl. – Uśmiechnąłem się głupio. Dobry humor zaczął mi powracać.

- Hej, nie będziesz się ze mnie nabijał. – Rzuciła we mnie popcornem, chichocząc.

- Jezu, Chris, co ci się stało w rękę? – wykrzyknął Jasper.

Spojrzałem na zranioną kończynę. Miałem teraz doskonałą okazję, żeby opowiedzieć im o wszystkim. Mogłem wydać tego skurwiela, który niewiarygodnie mocno działał mi na nerwy. Mogłem się postarać, by wszyscy, których znam, znienawidzili go w równym stopniu, co ja.

_Więc dlaczego nie umiem im o nim powiedzieć?_

Nie wiedziałem, skąd wzięło się przeświadczenie, że zdradzenie Dupka to zły pomysł. Zdecydowanie zasłużył sobie na to i na wiele więcej.

Pamiętając o złotej zasadzie, że najlepsze kłamstwo to pół prawdy i pół fikcji, odpowiedziałem:

- Wpadł na mnie jakiś mięśniak, gdy wracałem ze szkoły. – Wzruszyłem ramionami, by dodać realizmu. Złapałem ciasteczko z talerzyka i wpakowałem je do buzi.

- To ten sam? – Jazz uniósł brew.

- Nie, tamten mnie nie zauważył, ale przeprosił, więc jest spoko. – Pomachałem skaleczoną ręką. – Nawet nie boli. Widzicie, mówiłem, że noszenie przy sobie bandaża to dobre rozwiązanie.

- _Sorry_, ale tylko ty masz obsesję na punkcie pierwszej pomocy – Alice podrzuciła popcorn, łapiąc go w usta. – Gdybyś nie chodził na te głupie kursy, nie byłoby problemu.

- Gdyby nie to, że jakiś koleś miał akurat gazę i plaster, tamta dziewczyna trafiłaby do szpitala w znacznie gorszym stanie – zaoponowałem, przeżuwając ciastko i wspominając niedawny wypadek.

- Dobra, dobra. – Al machnęła lekceważąco ręką. – Jak tam sobie chcesz. Ja i tak uważam, że to niepotrzebne. – Przełknąłem wypiek.

- Dobra, idę na górę przeczytać książkę. – Podniosłem się z miejsca.

- Ty nie czytasz książek – przypomniał przyjaciel, skacząc po kanałach telewizyjnych.

- Muszę. To coś o rozpoznawaniu najczęstszych urazów. Jutro mam zajęcia praktyczne w szpitalu, więc muszę sobie przypomnieć co nieco.

- Okej, to do jutra – pożegnała się Alice.

- Branoc – odpowiedziałem.

Poszedłem na górę i zamknąłem się w swoim pokoju. Powtórzyłem tradycyjny ciąg czynności i po pół godzinie byłem gotowy do pochłonięcia dwustu stron „Skaleczeń, stłuczeń i innych urazów". Ślęczenie nad książkami nie należało do moich ulubionych zajęć. Moją ostatnią lekturą był „Makbet" w liceum i został on wybrany ze względu na długość – oczywiście okazał się nieciekawy i ostatecznie zrezygnowałem z czytania.

Wpadłem na pomysł, by zadzwonić do znajomego. Pracował w policji i miał dostęp do bazy danych. Zapewne mógłby dla mnie sprawdzić kartotekę jednej osoby? Wstukałem szybko numer i… i nic.

_Dlaczego nie mogę nacisnąć zielonej słuchawki?_

_Dlaczego nie chcę?_

To nie miało sensu. Sprawdzenie kogoś jest dosyć neutralne.

_Czemu się go nie bałem dzisiaj, gdy spotkałem go na ulicy? Skąd wiedziałem, że nie zrobi mi krzywdy? Nie, nie wiedziałem. Wiem._

Miałem wiele pytań, a na żadne odpowiedzi. Pewnym było, że moje reakcje na jego osobę zupełnie odbiegały od normy. Na jego widok powinienem uciekać, a nie wyzywać go od skurwieli. A nawet jeśli, to zdecydowanie nie zasługiwał na to, by go kryć. A dokładnie to przecież robiłem.

Wiedziałem, że ślęczenie nad problemem nic nie da. O cokolwiek by nie chodziło, coś się zmieniło. Na lepsze. Na gorsze. Nie wiedziałem. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i postanowiłem wrócić do pracy.

Dla ułatwienia sobie zadania nastawiłem w iPodzie spokojny kawałek i puściłem go cicho przez głośnik. Nie był to jednak zbyt dobry wybór, ponieważ muzyka okazała się znacznie ciekawsza niż słowa na papierze i po krótkim czasie straciłem kontakt z rzeczywistością.

_Budzę się nagle z pokręconego snu. Mam dziwne przeczucia, które wprawiają mnie w stan podenerwowania. Rozglądam się wokół. Rodzice siedzą przy stoliku i rozmawiają ze znajomymi. Wzdycham – znajduję się nad brzegiem morza. Widocznie usnąłem kilka godzin temu. Przesuwam wzrokiem po obecnych – w dni takie jak ten, gdy pogoda sprzyja wyjątkowo, jak na nasze rodzinne miasteczko, wszyscy młodzi zbierają się i robią wspólny wypad. Widzę w oddali swoich przyjaciół, bawiących się w najlepsze w wodzie. Nie ma mnie tam z nimi – nie umiem pływać. Wzdycham ponownie i podnoszę się z miejsca. Idę przez molo – lubię przebywać nad otwartą wodą. Staję nad brzegiem, zamykam oczy i poddaję się przyjemnemu odczuciu świeżego powiewu bryzy na policzkach. Nagle coś wynurza się z morza. Przerażony, otwieram oczy, krzyczę. Chwieję się i wpadam do wody. Lecz ona znika, a jej miejsce zajmuje nicość. Ogarniają mnie ciemności._

Obudziłem się zlany potem. Podniosłem się raptownie do pozycji siedzącej, od czego zakręciło mi się w głowie i próbowałem unormować oddech. Czułem lekki ból gardła, zapewne od krzyku. No tak – złe sny.

Towarzyszyły mi od śmierci rodziców i potrafiły na serio uprzykrzyć życie. Nieustannie była to ta sama scena w La Push i zawsze pojawiała się w połowie snu. Koszmar nie pozwalał mi się obudzić, więc po prostu cierpiałem katusze przez kilka godzin, zużywając energię, którą udało mi się zregenerować w „pierwszym etapie" – tak właśnie nazywałem spokojny czas. Okrutna mara tylko utwierdzała mnie w przekonaniu, że jest w tym wszystkim pewna niesprawiedliwość, że ta trójka ludzi powinna żyć zamiast mnie. Czułem się, jakby moja egzystencja w rzeczywistości należała do kogoś innego i choć panowałem nad swoim życiem, była to tylko pożyczka, którą miałem zwrócić nie wiadomo kiedy.. Dlatego właśnie nigdy nie bałem się poświęcić – nie prosiłem się o traumatyczne wydarzenia, ale widocznie taka jest kolej rzeczy, więc cóż mi pozostawało, jeśli nie postępowanie zgodnie z własnym przeznaczeniem?

Niechętnie zwlokłem się z łóżka, wziąłem prysznic, umyłem zęby, ubrałem się i już po kilkunastu minutach byłem gotów do wyjścia na uczelnię. Alice i Jasper zawsze jeszcze o tej porze spali, ponieważ zaczynali pracę dopiero o dziesiątej. Zastanawiałem się, czy istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że ich doba jest przesunięta o kilka godzin do przodu. Wydawało się to całkiem sensowne, skoro chodzili spać i budzili się później niż normalny człowiek. Widocznie uważali, że seks po północy jest lepszy.

Wyszedłem z domu, złapałem taksówkę i niedługo potem stałem już z grupką ludzi w pomieszczeniu dla personelu szpitala, oczekując na profesora, który miał poprowadzić praktyki. Nie wiedziałem o nim nic oprócz tego, że nazywał się Preston i miał bardzo rozległe wykształcenie.

Rozejrzałem się po tłumie. Było około dwudziestu osób – właściwie niewiele. Grupa została podzielona, ponieważ istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że się nie zmieścimy – dlatego druga połowa miała zajęcia w innej części szpitala. Następnego dnia mieliśmy zamienić się i w ten sposób nic nikogo nie ominie. Wśród rozsianych po pomieszczeniu ludzi odnalazłem wzrokiem Edwarda, który bezczelnie gapił się na mnie – nie, on przeszywał mnie wzrokiem. Miałem wrażenie, że wstrzymuje się przed podejściem tu i pożarciem mnie. Gdy zauważył, że na niego patrzę, uśmiechnął się delikatnie, w zamian za co posłałem mu mordercze spojrzenie i odwróciłem się w drugą stronę.

_Kontrola, kontrola…_

Po chwili drzwi do sali otworzyły się, a z zewnątrz dobiegł mnie typowy dla szpitali hałas. Obróciłem się na pięcie, by stanąć przodem do wejścia.

- Dzień dobry – odezwał się młody mężczyzna. Miał blond włosy, a złote oczy i blada cera przywodziły mi na myśl moich przyjaciół. – Nazywam się Carlisle Cullen i będę dzisiaj waszym opiekunem. Doktora Prestona nie będzie, przyszedłem w jego zastępstwo. Chodźcie, proszę, za mną, po fartuchy.

Lekarz wyszedł z pomieszczenia, a studenci poszli jego śladem. Ja również skierowałem się ku korytarzowi. Stojąc w kolejce, usłyszałem za sobą chrząkniecie.

- Cześć – przywitał się Dupek.

- Spierdalaj – odpowiedziałem.

- Mnie też miło cię widzieć.

- Odpieprz się ode mnie – wyszeptałem. – Nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego. Jeśli będziesz kiedyś podejrzany o morderstwo, nie życzę sobie, aby mnie z tobą łączono.

- Nie będzie takiej sytuacji, ale dobrze, będę o tobie pamiętał.

_Kontrola, kontrola…_

Westchnąłem i wbiłem wzrok w osobą przede mną. Szybkość naszego poruszania się wynosiła jeden kroczek na pięć sekund, co nie stanowiło rekordu prędkości.

- Dlaczego wciąż taki jesteś? – zapytał po dłuższej chwili. – Przecież cię przeprosiłem. – Nie odpowiedziałem, a on westchnął. – Słuchaj, przecież cię nie pogryzę. Możemy się skumplować.

- I mówi to pan „odpierdol się, cały świecie" – prychnąłem, ale jednocześnie doszedłem do wniosku, że miło było usłyszeć te słowa. Szybko zdusiłem w sobie to uczucie.

- To przeszłość.

- Akurat. Ludzie się nie zmieniają.

- Gówno prawda. Ja się zmieniłem. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

- Co za różnica? Dlaczego uważasz, że może nie to interesować?

- To powiedz mi chociaż, jak masz na imię.

- Nie.

Udało mi się wydostać z pomieszczenia. Automatycznie przyspieszyłem kroku, byleby znaleźć się jak najdalej od Edwarda Skurwiela. Sama jego obecność powodowała u mnie szczękościsk i wcale nie byłem dumny ze swojej reakcji. Przeciwnie, uważałem te odruchy za prymitywne, ponieważ typowa dla mnie równowaga emocjonalna chwiała się, gdy mój wzrok spotykał jego. Nie żebym miał zamiar się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Znajomość z niedoszłym mordercą z reguły nie wychodzi człowiekowi na dobre. Ale nie o to w gruncie rzeczy chodziło. Wątpliwości dnia poprzedniego uświadomiły mi, że powinienem traktować go jak każdego innego człowieka. Ignorancja wydawała się słusznym rozwiązaniem. Choć, muszę przyznać, zaczynałem powątpiewać w słuszność swojego uparcie utrzymywanego stanowiska. Przez niego. Znowu.

Po kilku minutach znaleźliśmy się w szatni. Fartuchy już na nas czekały. Złapałem pierwszy z brzegu i narzuciłem na siebie pospiesznie, po czym wziąłem z torby swój notatnik oraz długopis i wyszedłem.

Zajęcia mijały spokojnie. Przechadzaliśmy się po salach, oglądając chorych i stawiając diagnozy. Na ogół były słuszne – nie dawano nam ciężkich przypadków. Doktor Cullen okazał się być wyjątkowo miłym człowiekiem i w przypadku błędnych odpowiedzi cierpliwie tłumaczył naukowe zawikłania. Wiele osób wyłączyło się z udziału i robiło wyłącznie notatki; ja zaś miałem coś do powiedzenia przy każdym z poszkodowanych i każda moja ocena okazała się całkowicie poprawna. Nie chciałem się chwalić, ale sprawiała mi satysfakcję myśl, że jestem jednym z najlepszych w grupie – co potwierdzały wyniki testów. Dzięki temu te kilka godzin upływało nadzwyczaj przyjemnie i pożytecznie.

- Ciężkie zakażenie tkanek miękkich – rzuciłem z przekonaniem na widok poszkodowanego leżącego na łóżku. – Konieczna jest amputacja kończyny.

- Nie sądzę – wtrącił się nagle Dupek. – Wystarczy intensywna antybiotykoterapia.

Być może popadłem w paranoję, ale mogłem przysiąc, że wdał się ze mną w dyskusję wyłącznie dlatego, aby mnie zdenerwować.

_Kontrola, kontrola…_

- Pacjent jest stale pod działaniem antybiotyków i środków przeciwbólowych. – Wziąłem do ręki kartę.

- Może to być choroba wywołana infekcją paciorkowcową flesh-eating bacteria.

- Może pan nie zauważył, ale martwica tkanek postępuje mimo bardzo agresywnej terapii. – Doprawdy, mógł sobie darować tego typu bzdurne odpowiedzi.

- Niewykluczone, że choroba postępuje z powodu złej diagnozy i użycia nieodpowiednich leków. – Czy mi się wydawało, czy on właśnie podważył wiedzę moją i lekarzy w tym szpitalu?

- Po pierwsze, jeśli nawet jest to ta bakteria, to martwica jest już tak głęboka, że amputacja to jedyne rozsądne wyjście. – Zacisnąłem pięści i przymknąłem oczy, próbując opanować swój głos. – Po drugie zaś, personel tego szpitala ma z całą pewnością znacznie wyższe wykształcenie niż pan. Może zna pan kogoś, kto mógłby postawić lepszą diagnozę? – Spojrzałem na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

- Cóż, z pewnością nie powinien być to ktoś, kto nie potrafi zapanować nad swoimi emocjami. – Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Myślę, że tacy ludzie nie mogą pracować w szpitalu.

_Tak i całą moją kontrolę szlag trafił._

- A ja myślę, że nie ma tu miejsca dla takich aroganckich dupków. – Podniosłem głos.

_Prowadzący mnie zajebie._

_Dobrze, że już po egzaminach._

- Może przeniosą panowie swoje spory poza teren szpitala? – powiedział gniewnie doktor. – W innym razie radzę pohamować swój temperament.

- Przepraszam – wyjąkałem, cały czerwony.

Na szczęście lekarz nie wrócił do tego tematu. Mimo iż przyznał mi rację i potwierdził, że za dwa dni pacjent przejdzie amputację kończyny, wiedziałem, że postąpiłem źle. Nawet, jeśli nie była to moja wina, nie powinienem dać się sprowokować – teraz czułem to doskonale w postaci dziwnych spojrzeń i kpiących uśmieszków posyłanych w moją stronę. Tak, w tej chwili chciałem wejść pod łóżko szpitalne i tam umrzeć ze wstydu. Nie ma to jak zrobić dobre wrażenie.

Gdy przechodziłem obok doktora Cullena, powiedział do mnie cicho:

- Chciałbym się z tobą spotkać po zajęciach. Przyjdziesz do mojego gabinetu?

Oblał mnie zimny pot. Czego mógł ode mnie chcieć? Czy chciał mnie ukarać za moje zachowanie? A może poinformować, że porozmawia z dziekanem? Cokolwiek to było, nie mogło być przyjemne.

- Umm… dobrze? – zabrzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie, niż stwierdzenie.

- Doskonale. Mój gabinet znajduje się na tym piętrze, na końcu korytarza po prawej stronie w lewym skrzydle. Na pewno trafisz.

- Oczywiście.

Reszta zajęć przebiegła bez żadnych zakłóceń. Będąc głęboko zażenowanym swoją postawą i zaistniałą sytuacją, darowałem sobie aktywne uczestnictwo do końca dnia i zaprzestałem odpowiadania na pytania doktora. Za moją decyzją kryły się również przeczucia. Sądziłem – nie, raczej: byłem pewien – że prowadzący podzielał zdanie Edwarda Skurwysyna w kwestii mojego temperamentu (nawet, jeśli ten dupek wszystko sobie uknuł – co było wielce prawdopodobne) i wskutek tego dostanę reprymendę, a moja ewentualna posada w miejskim szpitalu stała się równie realna, co skreślenie szóstki w Lotto. Zgodnie z obietnicą udałem się do pokoju Cullena. Łatwo go zlokalizować, ponieważ w skrzydle ciągnął się zaledwie jeden korytarz. Zignorowałem narastającą panikę, wziąłem głęboki wdech i zapukałem trzykrotnie.

- Proszę – odezwał się męski głos stłumiony częściowo przez drzwi.

Zimną i drżącą od napięcia ręką nacisnąłem klamkę i wszedłem do pomieszczenia. Było duże i przestronne – zupełnie nie przypominało małych klitek z moich wyobrażeń. Na środku znajdowało się duże białe biurko pełne stert papierzysk i tekturowych teczek. Po rogach rozstawiono komody i regały wypełnione literaturą naukową. Musiałem przyznać, że doktor zgromadził pokaźną kolekcję bardzo dobrych książek lekarskich – nie znałem ich, lecz kojarzyłem autorów. Za przeszkloną szafą dostrzegłem sprzęt do wykonywania różnorodnych badań: stetoskop, strzykawki, testy na alergię i inne. Mój respekt do tego człowieka rósł z każdą sekundą – niecodziennie przecież spotyka się wszechstronnie uzdolnionego medyka.

- Usiądź, proszę – powiedział mężczyzna, ruchem głowy wskazując na krzesło naprzeciw siebie.

Posłusznie zająłem wybrane miejsce.

- W jakiej sprawie chciał się pan ze mną spotkać? – spytałem.

- Potrzebuję zrobić ci kilka badań, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

_Badania? Po jaką cholerę chce zrobić mi badania?_

- W jakim celu?

- W celu sprawdzenia stanu zdrowia ogólnego. Nie odczuwałeś ostatnio bólu w okolicy klatki piersiowej?

_Jak on się o tym dowiedział, skoro nie powiedziałem nikomu?_

- Skąd pan o tym wie? – spytałem kompletnie zaskoczony.

- Mój syn mi powiedział – rzekł po prostu.

- Kto? – Zupełnie nie rozumiałem sytuacji.

- Edward.

- Och – wyrwało mi się.

_Doskonale! Człowiek, którego nazwałem dupkiem, jest synem jednego z lepszych lekarzy w tym szpitalu._

_I co, teraz mam mu powiedzieć, żeby nie ufał swojemu synowi, bo to podstępny sukinsyn?_

_Skąd on w ogóle miał pojęcie o tej przypadłości?_

_Właściwie… to tłumaczy jego dziwne zachowanie na ulicy. Ale on nie mógł tego wiedzieć._

- Dobrze – odpowiedziałem niepewnie.

- Spokojnie, chodzi mi tylko o osłuchanie płuc i sprawdzenie tętna. Nie ma się czego obawiać.

- To już wszystko – powiedział doktor po wykonaniu odpowiednich czynności. Zauważyłem, że przez cały ten czas nic nie zanotował. – Jesteś zdrów jak ryba. – Położył ręce na biurku i splótł palce.

- Jeśli można: skąd pański syn o tym wiedział? – spytałem po chwili wahania, wskazując na swoją pierś.

- Myślę, że to z nim powinieneś o tym rozmawiać. Podejmie właściwą decyzję. – Spojrzał niewidzącym wzrokiem gdzieś za okno.

_Słuszną decyzję? Dotyczącą czego?_

- Rozumiem. – Było to kłamstwo. Doktor westchnął.

- Słuchaj, ja wiem, że Edward to dosyć trudny człowiek. – Powstrzymałem prychnięcie. – Pewnie nawet nie powinienem o nim z tobą rozmawiać. – Pokręcił głową, marszcząc czoło. – Jesteś jednym z najlepszych studentów na tym roku, a wyniki testów potwierdzają, że należysz do ludzi inteligentnych.

- Do czego pan zmierza? – Stałem się podejrzliwy.

- On jest… samotny i trochę… wyalienowany. To był jego wybór i szanuję go, ale uważam, że jego zdanie na ten temat jest niewłaściwe.

- Nie wiem, jak sprawę przedstawił Edward, ale nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

_Ba, jesteśmy wrogami._

- Tak, wspominał. Mimo to znam go i widzę, że masz na niego dobry wpływ.

- Znamy się zaledwie jeden dzień i…

- Jako ojciec potrafię dostrzec różnicę. Może… może kiedyś mógłbyś dać mu szansę…

_Czy on jest naprawdę aż tak żałosny, by prosić swojego ojca o rozmowę ze mną?_

- Czy ta konwersacja jest z jego inicjatywy? Jeśli tak, to uważam, że sam powinien rozwiązywać takie problemy.

- Nie. On o niczym nie wie. Poza tym nie chodziło mi o wpłynięcie na twój pogląd. Chciałem jedynie przedstawić sytuację z jego perspektywy. Życie nie układało mu się po myśli – ale to się zmienia. Na lepsze. Chciałem byś o tym wiedział. – zawahał się, po czym dodał: – To wszystko.

- Rozumiem. Zastanowię się nad pańskimi słowami. – Podniosłem się z krzesła. Skierowałem się w stronę drzwi. – Do widzenia, doktorze Cullen.

- Do widzenia.

Opuściłem pomieszczenie, zamykając za sobą drzwi z cichym kliknięciem. Wyszedłem z budynku i złapałem taksówkę. W drodze do domu zadzwonił telefon.

- Słucham?

- Witam. Mówi Kevin Taylor z Manny's Auto Service. Pragnę poinformować pana, że naprawa samochodu została zakończona i może pan go odebrać, nawet dziś.

- Dzień dobry. Dzisiaj pewnie nie będę miał czasu, ale wpadnę jutro po południu.

- Oczywiście. Nie ma problemu.

- Dziękuję za informację. Do widzenia.

- Do widzenia.

Wsunąłem telefon do kieszeni. Czekałem minutę na minięcie ostatnich dwóch przecznic, po czym wręczyłem kierowcy banknot dwudziestodolarowy i wyszedłem z pojazdu. Skierowałem się do sklepu, gdzie, wędrując między półkami wypełnionymi przeróżnymi produktami spożywczymi o iście doborowych nazwach, wypełniałem koszyk sprawunkami przeznaczonymi na dzisiejszy obiad. Tego dnia przypadała moja kolej na przygotowanie posiłku. Po kupieniu odpowiednich składników poszedłem do domu.

- Hej – krzyknąłem.

- Cześć – odpowiedział Jasper.

- Gdzie Alice? – spytałem, będąc w salonie.

- Rozmawia z szynszylą. – Zmarszczył czoło, zębami rozłupując łupinę od pestki słonecznika. – Mówiłem jej – wypluł odpadek na talerzyk i wziął kolejną pestkę – żeby oddała go jakiemuś radosnemu dziecku, ale stwierdziła, że będzie dla niej lepszą matką. – Machał nasionkiem, gestykulując, po czym wpakował je do ust.

- Nie rozumiem twojej antypatii do niego. – Usiadłem obok Jazza i złapałem pilot, skacząc po kanałach.

- Nienawidzę tego potwora – powiedział zimnym tonem. – Pamiętasz mój ostatni projekt reklamy Adidasa? – Spojrzał na mnie.

- To on ci go zniszczył? – Przytaknął. – Och.

- Ta podła kreatura zeżarła jeden z moich najlepszych projektów – oświadczył uroczyście.

- Zżarła – poprawiłem.

- Nieważne. O, właśnie tu idzie. – Zmrużył oczy.

- Zobacz, Esmeraldo, wujek Chris przyszedł! – krzyknęła słodko z entuzjazmem Alice. Podeszła do nas i pogłaskała zwierzątko.

- Trzymaj to skurwysyństwo jak najdalej ode mnie, bo rozgniotę mu czaszkę – zagroził Jasper, odchylając się coraz bardziej.

- Spokojnie, nie bój się tego głupka. – Podrapała szynszylę po główce. – Idź, pobiegaj sobie. – Uwolniła małą szarą kulkę z rąk, a ta w okamgnieniu znalazła się na stoliku i złapała pestkę dyni.

- Znów ją wypuszczasz? Nie dość, że muszę ją tolerować w swojej sypialni, to jeszcze pozwalasz, by zeżarła wszystkie moje projekty?

- Zżarła – powiedziałem ponownie.

- Co za różnica? – krzyknął sfrustrowany Jasper.

- Gdybyś pilnował tych swoich kartek, nic podobnego by się nie stało – zaoponowała Alice.

- Moje kartki są warte po kilka milionów – zauważył Jazz. – Mogą leżeć tam, gdzie im się podoba – dodał.

- A Esmeralda należy do mnie i ma prawo przebywać tam, gdzie chce.

- Może potrzebujecie mediatora? – wtrąciłem. – Nie? Doskonale. To ja już pójdę. – Pospiesznie podniosłem się z miejsca i udałem do kuchni.

Zerkając na przyjaciół znad lodówki, zauważyłem, że wymieniali jeszcze groźne spojrzenia. Ten nieistotny z pozoru fakt oznaczał rychłą wygraną Alice. Mogłem sobie wyobrazić, jak twarz przyjaciela łagodnieje, jak wzdycha i mówi: „Niech ci będzie". Al rzuca mu się wtedy na szyję i dziękuje, ale w głębi ducha nie jest zaskoczona – niewiele było tematów, w których Jasper nie szedł na żadne ustępstwa w kłótniach ze swoją dziewczyną. I była ona jedyną taką osobą – blondyn należał do najlepszych negocjatorów, jakich spotkałem w całym swoim życiu. Potrafił trwać przy swoim zdaniu do końca, mając pewność, że postępuje słusznie.

- Niech ci będzie – usłyszałem w końcu. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie - moi współlokatorzy byli tacy przewidywalni.

- Co na obiad? – spytała Al, wchodząc do kuchni.

- Filetto di manzo – odparłem dumnie.

- Czyli?

- Polędwica wołowa. Coś wspaniałego.

- Pomóc ci?

- Nie trzeba. Jeśli możesz, to tylko przynieś moją torbę. Mam tam kilka potrzebnych rzeczy.

Po około godzinie danie było gotowe. Zgonie z rutyną przyjaciele zachwycali się nim niepomiernie, nie szczędząc przy tym wyszukanych pochwał. Swego czasu zrobiliśmy cotygodniowy konkurs na najlepiej przyrządzony obiad. I choć dość często przegrywałem – głownie dlatego, że zbyt często próbowałem nowych potraw – to jednak robiona przeze mnie kawa wynagradzała niepowodzenia w odkrywaniu smaków.

Po skończonym posiłku współlokatorzy udali się do swojego pokoju, by zająć się pracą nad nową reklamą dla Hugo Bossa, zaś ja poszedłem do baru na piwo. Planowałem początkowo przeczytać ledwie zaczętą książkę, ale zrezygnowałem z tego pomysłu – skoro nie była mi do tej pory potrzebna, to uznałem, że później również nie będzie. Złapałem taksówkę i pojechałem do swojego ulubionego baru - Fat Tuesday.

Spędziwszy kilkadziesiąt minut na trwonieniu rodzinnego majątku w pubie, udałem się na Ocean Drive do South Beach, by tam ulec procesowi mentalnego odmóżdżenia, przechadzając się wzdłuż pasm budynków wybudowanych w stylu art déco, udekorowanych rzędami kolorowych neonów. Skręciłem następnie do South Beach Park, gdzie przechadzałem wśród samotnych palm i podziwiałem pełnię księżyca. Zastanawiałem się nad słowami doktora Cullena. Co miał oznaczać fakt, że Edward jest samotny? Co to za decyzja, którą miał podjąć? Na co miałbym dać mu szansę? Jak miałem rozumieć stwierdzenie „dobry wpływ"? Co miałem z tym wszystkim wspólnego? I najważniejsze: dlaczego mnie to interesowało?

Pytania te pozostawały bez odpowiedzi. Nasze relacje delikatnie można określić jako chłodne. Czy chciałem to zmienić? On na pewno. W innym wypadku już przy pierwszym razie by się zniechęcił; tymczasem kilkukrotnie szukał okazji do porozmawiania ze mną. A ja? Dlaczego tak naprawdę odwracałem się od niego? Od samego początku wzbudzał we mnie nie te emocje, co trzeba. Gdy powinienem się go bać, czułem gniew. Może więc moja złość już dawno przestała istnieć?

Odpowiedź brzmi: prawdopodobnie.

Nieważne, jak długo starałem się oszukać samego siebie. Nieważne, jak długo ukrywałem swoją sympatię pod grubą warstwą goryczy. Nieważne, bo ona zawsze tam była. Nie miało znaczenia, jak irracjonalne były moje odczucia – to już się stało i nie miałem na to wpływu.

Kilka godzin później znajdowałem się w swoim pokoju, gdzie, konsumując podwójną porcję szarlotki na przygrubym cieście, przeszukiwałem niezgłębione otchłanie internetu celem odnalezienia interesujących ofert mieszkań. Zestawiając wartość posiadanych przeze mnie pieniędzy, szacowane zarobki w pracy, którą miałem zacząć dwa tygodnie później oraz średnie ceny lokali, doszedłem do wniosku, że większość z nich jest stanowczo za droga. Moja frustracja z tego powodu rosła z każdą minutą i wkrótce byłem zmuszony zrezygnować z polowania, dla bezpieczeństwa mojego i laptopa. Niemniej obiecałem sobie, że następnym razem nie zdezerteruję i wygram zaciekłą batalię z milionami witryn. Podniósłszy się w ten sposób na duchu i odzyskawszy część godności, poddałem się zmęczeniu i udałem na kilkugodzinny spoczynek.

Obudziłem się z potwornym bólem w okolicach czoła. W naturalnym odruchu podniosłem dłoń, by sprawdzić, czy moja głowa nie pękła przypadkiem w czasie snu. Okazała się być nienaruszona, co stanowiło dobrą informację. Skierowałem się do łazienki, a moje stopy w kontakcie z posadzką kleiły się nieprzyjemnie. Wyjątkowy niesmak wzbudził we mnie widok mokrych bokserek. Zaszokowała mnie świadomość, że oto dwudziestosześciolatek padł ofiarą polucji właściwej nastolatkom. Czyżby moje życie seksualne uległo aż tak diametralnej zmianie w ciągu ostatnich ośmiu lat? Prawdę powiedziawszy, ono w ogóle przestało istnieć. Postanowiłem po odbiorze samochodu udać się na zakupy. Wszak dziwne to zjawisko, by młody mężczyzna nie posiadał pornoli ukrytych w najniższej szufladzie pod kupą zbędnej makulatury, czyż nie? Dla uczczenia świętej tradycji, po skończonym prysznicu przygotowałem im honorowe miejsce, a następnie ubrałem się i pojechałem na uniwersytet.

Zajęcia przebiegły sprawnie i bez zakłóceń. Doktor Cullen, który w dalszym ciągu przewodniczył naszej grupie, zdawał się nie pamiętać o wczorajszym zajściu. Ja również udawałem, że nic się nie stało i wróciłem do poprzednio zajmowanej pozycji „króla diagnoz", którym to pozwoliłem sobie określić siebie samego. Pochłonięty pracą nie zwróciłem uwagi na fakt, że Edward nie zjawił na zajęciach, co uświadomiłem sobie dopiero na sam koniec, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu wykładowcy.

Niedługo potem wysiadałem z taksówki przy 701 Southwest 57th Avenue, gdzie znajdował się biało-niebieski budynek oraz wysoki billboard z napisem: „Manny's Auto Service". Wszedłem do pomieszczenia i udałem się w stronę biurka sekretarki.

- Dzień dobry – przywitałem się. – Przyszedłem po swój samochód.

- Witam. Proszę chwilę poczekać. – Złapała słuchawkę i wymieniła kilka zdań. Odłożyła telefon. – Szef już idzie.

- Dzień dobry, pan Christopher William, jak mniemam?

- Tak, to ja. Dzień dobry.

- Proszę za mną. – Nie czekając na mnie, zwrócił się w stronę parkingu na tyłach warsztatu. – Oprócz uszkodzonego oprogramowania komputera pokładowego nie było żadnych innych usterek, więc problem został szybko i skutecznie rozwiązany. Nie będzie już żadnych kłopotów z pojazdem.

- Cieszę się – odparłem.

Po chwili znaleźliśmy się na zewnątrz. Od razu odnalazłem swoje małe cudeńko – ciemnoszarego mercedesa GLK 320. Dzień jego kupna należał do najlepszych w moim życiu. Sam wybierałem skórzaną beżową tapicerkę, panoramiczny dach, nawigację satelitarną, dodatkowy system nagłośnienia, ekrany LCD dla siedzących z tyłu i drewniane wykończenia – nieskromnie musiałem przyznać, że był to najpiękniejszy samochód, jaki widziałem. I choć był drogi jak cholera, nie przejmowałem się tym – jakoś musiałem spożytkować pieniądze z wygranej w Lotto. Zapewne nie do końca to przemyślałem, bo gdybym odłożył część zysku, miałbym teraz ładne mieszkanko, ale nie zastanawiałem się nad tym w tamtej chwili.

- Ile płacę? – spytałem.

- Dwieście dolarów – odpowiedział mężczyzna.

Wyciągnąłem z portfela dwa banknoty studolarowe i wręczyłem mu je, po czym pożegnałem się, wsiadłem do samochodu i ruszyłem w miasto na poszukiwania sklepu z kolorowymi pisemkami.

Przejechawszy około mili, na skrzyżowaniu usłyszałem głośne trąbienie dochodzące z prawej strony. Zatrzymałem się gwałtownie i zamknąłem oczy. W następnej chwili doszedł do moich uszu dźwięk zderzenia.

- Tylko. Nie. Mój. Samochód – wysyczałem przez zaciśnięte zęby.

_Jeśli ten gość przypieprzył w mój samochód, to nie ręczę za siebie._

_Dopiero co wrócił z naprawy._

Poczułem wzbierający gniew. Ciśnienie krwi wzrosło momentalnie. Wyszedłem na zewnątrz, trzaskając drzwiami. Okazało się, że mój wóz był cały, ale kierowca drugiego pojazdu delikatnie drasnął znak drogowy. Na szczęście wgniecenie w masce było niewielkie. Wyglądało na to, że w ostatniej chwili wyminął moje auto – zaledwie o centymetr. Co było w tym najciekawsze? Może nie co, a kto. Oczywiście wspomnianym kierowcą mogła być tylko jedna osoba.

_Edward Ja Pierdolę Cullen._

- Kurwa! – krzyknął. Opuścił szoferkę i wtedy jego wzrok spotkał mnie. – To twoja wina, do kurwy nędzy!

- Moja? – spytałem rozdrażniony. – Miałem zielone. Ślepy jesteś?

- Gdybyś mi nie wyskoczył przed samochód w ostatniej chwili, nic by się nie stało, ty debilu!

- Czy ciebie kompletnie pojebało? Miałem. Zielone. Dociera? Gdybyś choć raz patrzył trochę dalej niż na czubek własnego nosa, to byś zauważył… debilu. – Rozważał przez chwile moje słowa.

- Dobra, zamknij się. – Machnął ręką i począł zmierzać w kierunku auta.

- Ja mam się zamknąć? Ciekawe, kto od kilku dni nie może przymknąć mordy i bez przerwy wyskakuje z jakimś pojebanym komentarzem, gdy tylko go widzę? Kojarzysz takiego gościa? O, co za niespodzianka! Stoi przede mną! – Udałem zaskoczenie. Odwrócił się w moją stronę.

- Masz rację, to była strata czasu. Gdybym wiedział, że jesteś pojebanym skurwysynem, nie zaprzątałbym sobie głowy.

- Świetnie, teraz już możesz przestać.

- Uwierz mi, tak zrobię. – Wsiadł do samochodu, narzekając na odpryski na lakierze, i odjechał.

Poszedłem w jego ślady. Zrezygnowałem z kupna porno tego dnia i udałem się prosto do domu.

- Hej – rzuciłem rutynowo.

- Cześć – usłyszałem przytłumione głosy.

Wszedłem do salonu i zauważyłem, że Alice z Jasperem krzątają się w kuchni.

- Współpracujecie, by ze mną wygrać? – spytałem.

- To nie jest zabronione – odparła dziewczyna, wyjmując blachę do pieczenia. – Co cię tak długo nie było?

- Musiałem odebrać samochód. – Złapałem jabłko i wziąłem duży kęs.

- Już go naprawili? – wtrącił Jasper.

- No, wczoraj do mnie dzwonili.

- Nic nie wspominałeś – stwierdził, grzebiąc w lodówce.

- Zapomniałem. _Sorry_.

- Ile zapłaciłeś?

- Dwieście dolarów. – Zmarszczyłem czoło. – Ździerstwo.

- Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie kupował takiego wypasionego samochodu – przypomniał Jazz.

- Mówiłeś – zgodziłem się. – Ale gdy go zobaczyłem, wiedziałem, że to ten.

- Poczułeś miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia do swojego samochodu? – zapytała Al, umieszczając kurczaka w blasze.

- Akurat ty nie powinnaś się dziwić – odparłem. – Przypomnieć ci, jak piszczałaś, gdy zobaczyłaś pierwszy raz swoje ferrari?

- Czy ja coś mówię? – spytała z wyrzutem. – Tylko się upewniam.

- Dobra, spoko. I tak, mój mercedes to moja pierwsza wielka miłość. Dzisiaj prawie go nie rozbiłem.

- Znowu zepsułeś samochód? – zapytał przyjaciel.

- Prawie. Kojarzycie tego gościa, na którego ostatnio się wkurzyłem? – Przytaknęli. – Wczoraj na zajęciach ośmieszył mnie przed studentami i prowadzącym. A dzisiaj… dzisiaj praktycznie wjechał na mnie - o włos ominął mój wóz - i jeszcze potem zaczął drzeć na mnie mordę. Co za pojebany człowiek. – Pokręciłem głową.

- Może ma jakieś problemy egzystencjalno-moralne, cokolwiek to znaczy. – Alice wzruszyła ramionami i włożyła kurczaka do piekarnika.

- Jego ojciec pracuje w szpitalu i jest porządnym człowiekiem, więc kompletnie nie rozumiem, jak ktoś taki jak on mógł spłodzić takiego chuja. Choć on wcale nie wygląda na jego tatuśka. Jest jakiś taki… młody?

Alice drgnęła delikatnie, słysząc te słowa, ale szybko się opanowała.

- Jak się nazywa ten koleś? – zapytał Jasper.

- Edward. Edward Cullen. Jego ojciec to bodajże Carl.

- Carlisle – poprawiła Alice.

- Możliwe. Znacie go?

- Tak. I, no cóż, nie jest to wymarzone towarzystwo – zapewnił Jasper, wzruszając ramionami.

- Czemu? – Uniosłem brwi. – Właśnie z nim miałem zajęcia przez te dwa dni i na serio wydawał się zupełnie w porządku.

- Oni wszyscy zawsze wydają się być w porządku. – Uśmiechnął się.

- Czyli że co, powinienem się go bać?

- Nie, po prostu go unikaj. Czy on… zadawał ci jakieś pytania?

- Co masz na myśli?

- No wiesz… Jakieś dziwne pytania.

- Hmm… Gadałem z nim raz po zajęciach w jego gabinecie. Badał mi ciśnienie krwi i robił osłuch. Edward powiedział mu, choć nie wiem, w jaki sposób ten dupek się tego dowiedział, że tego dnia, gdy go spotkałem, miałem ból w okolicach serca. – Oczy współlokatorów zrobiły się wielkie jak kamienie.

- Miałeś coś takiego? Czemu nam nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał Jazz.

- Czy to ważne? Nic nie stwierdził, więc to pewnie przypadek. Czemu w ogóle was to tak interesuje?

- Skoro uważasz, że jego syn próbował cię zabić, to chyba powinniśmy się martwić, co? – zapytał spokojnie Jazz.

- Okej, ale co to ma wspólnego z tym, że powinienem go unikać? – Uniosłem brwi.

- Cóż, on kiedyś bywał w towarzystwie… narkotyki i te sprawy. Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że znowu do tego dojdzie. Oni zawsze wracają – stwierdził.

- No dobra. A Edward?

- Jego też unikaj – poprosiła Alice.

- On też się kręci w tym towarzystwie?

- Nie, ale skoro chciał odebrać ci życie, to chyba rozsądnie byłoby się z nim nie przyjaźnić, prawda? – Uśmiechnęła się znacząco.

- Może i masz rację – przyznałem po chwili wahania.

I może to tylko moja wyobraźnia, ale miałem wrażenie, że za tymi słowami kryje się coś więcej; coś, o czym przyjaciele nie chcieli mi powiedzieć, a było istotne. Znając ich, nie miałem szans na wyciągnięcie tych informacji, zwłaszcza że była to jedynie hipoteza. Zrezygnowałem więc z dociekania prawdy i postanowiłem wrócić do tematu później, gdy będę miał większe szanse na wygraną.

- Obiad będzie gotowy za dziesięć minut. – Alice ostentacyjnie zatarła ręce z głośnym klaskiem, pokazując, że robota została wykonana.

Po skończonym posiłku przyjaciele wrócili do pracy nad projektem, zaś ja przebrałem się w strój treningowy i pojechałem na Anastasia Avenue, by tam, grając w squasha, uwolnić gromadzone od kilku dni złość i frustrację. Być może nie należałem do mistrzów tej dziedziny, jednak gra sprawiała mi dużą przyjemność i pozwalała na uwolnienie od codzienności.

Kilka godzin później, gdy moje ubranie lepiło się nieprzyjemnie do skóry, a staw skokowy prawej nogi wydawał się poluzowany od ciągłego biegania, czułem się już znacznie lepiej. Byłem spokojny i wolny, jakby dotychczasowe problemy i nowe informacje uzyskane od przyjaciół zostały zaksięgowane i schowane do teczki. Wziąłem prysznic i wróciłem do domu. Byłem cholernie zmęczony i wiedziałem, że następnego dnia czekają mnie zakwasy. Nie zwracając uwagi na burczenie w brzuchu, wpadłem do pokoju i rzuciłem się na łóżko, od razu zasypiając.

Następny dzień zaczął się od:

- Auć.

Tak jak przewidywałem, dokuczał mi ból mięśni, i to tak silny, że najmniejszy ruch wywoływał nieprzyjemne uczucie. Uważałem, że zakwasy w moim wydaniu są silniejsze, niż u innych ludzi. Prosty przykład: gdy grałem w tenisa z przyjaciółmi, im nigdy nie zdarzało się nic podobnego, choć do fanatyków sportu nie należeli – chyba, że przed telewizorem.

Ograniczając maksymalnie ruchy tułowiem spróbowałem zwlec się z łóżka, ale, jak to zwykle bywa, nie udało mi się, wskutek czego wylądowałem na podłodze, co przyniosło kolejną potworną falę bólu. Zrezygnowałem z przebiegłych metod walki z zakwasami i po prostu podniosłem się na nogi, po czym skierowałem do łazienki, by rozgrzać zastygłe mięśnie. Ubrałem się i pojechałem na zajęcia.

I wtedy uświadomiłem sobie coś poważnego.

Pomimo tych słów, tych obietnic złożonych poprzedniego dnia współlokatorom, tych ostrzeżeń z ich strony – pomimo tego wszystkiego świadomość spotkania Edwarda wywołała przebłyski radości. Moje odkrycie zaszokowało mnie bezwzględnie i pociągało za sobą wiele pytań, na czele których stało jedno.

_Dlaczego?_

Nie było między nami choćby jednego, najmniejszego pozytywnego aspektu znajomości. Sam gniew i złość potęgująca się z każdą chwilą. A teraz? W tym momencie czułem jedynie radość, ale nie taką zwykłą, jak przy spotkaniu znajomego sprzed lat. Skąd się wzięła? Nie wiedziałem. Byłem natomiast pewien, że to wyjątkowo irracjonalna reakcja.

Ale czy była zła?

_W radości nie ma nic złego._

Postanowiłem porozmawiać z Edwardem i przeprosić go za swoje zachowanie – istotnie odczuwałem skruchę, gdyż niepohamowane wybuchy nigdy nie należały do skutecznych sposobów na rozwiązywanie konfliktów. Zachowywanie spokoju było bezpieczne i nie pociągało za sobą przykrych konsekwencji. Poza tym w jakiś sposób zależało mi, by on mnie polubił. Nie polemizowałem ze swoimi odczuciami – przyzwyczaiłem się już do przyjmowania rzeczywistości w stanie takim, w jakim ją zastałem.

_Jeśli dane nam jest zostać kolegami – tak będzie._

Gdy dojechałem pod uczelnię, miałem jeszcze piętnaście minut do rozpoczęcia zajęć. Usiadłem na pobliskiej ławce i otworzyłem pierwszą lepszą książkę, poświęcając całą uwagę czytanym słowom, co oczywiście mi się nie udawało. Ponieważ głowa zaprzątnięta była kimś zupełnie innym, kto wszedł w moje życie i już w ciągu trzech dni zmienił coś istotnego, udało mi się jedynie obejrzeć literki na jednej ze stron. Byłem już mniej więcej w połowie, kiedy usłyszałem dźwięk hamowania samochodu na parkingu.

Podniosłem wzrok i zobaczyłem Edwarda wysiadającego ze srebrnego volvo. Był zły, ale i smutny. Poczułem ogarniające mnie współczucie – jakkolwiek się zachowywał, nie zasługiwał na złe traktowanie. Gdy zatrzaskiwał drzwiczki, zza jego pleców powiał wiatr, co spowodowało, że włosy chłopaka zafalowały na wietrze. Rozejrzałem się i zobaczyłem, że wszystkie dziewczyny w zasięgu wzroku zaczęły wzdychać na jego widok niczym piętnastolatki, co wyglądało zabawnie zważywszy na fakt, że kręcili się wokół nich inni chłopcy. On zaś wydawał się nie zdawać sobie sprawy z obecności adoratorek i po prostu ruszył przed siebie, tylko raz odwracając wzrok w stronę jednej z nich. Wywołało to u mnie małe, niezidentyfikowane ukłucie w sercu, które jednak szybko zniknęło. Szczerze mówiąc trochę się bałem, gdyż mogło to być związane z moim poprzednim bólem w okolicach klatki piersiowej.

Rozejrzał się dookoła i wydawało mi się, że mnie zobaczył. Niestety okazało się, że chyba nadal nie był świadomy mojej obecności. Pragnąłem z nim porozmawiać i ostatecznie postanowiłem złapać go po zajęciach. Zerknąłem przelotnie na zegarek, szybko zebrałem swoje rzeczy i udałem się w stronę budynku, gdzie miałem pierwszy tego dnia wykład.

Gdy Edward zbliżał się do drzwi, wpadł na niego jakiś chłopak, który choć został bardzo mocno odepchnięty, już po sekundzie zaczął przepraszać. Zapewne Cullen, który nie był już Dupkiem, musiał powiedzieć pod jego adresem coś niesympatycznego, bo ofiara stała przez kilka minut w zupełnym szoku i dopiero potem udało jej się wydukać coś w stylu „wow". Ten z pozoru nic nieznaczący incydent rozbudził moją ciekawość jego osobowości. Skąd brało się jego rozgoryczenie? Co zmieniło jego podejście do mnie? I ta dziwna rozmowa z jego ojcem... Miałem wrażenie, że te sprawy mają wspólne podłoże i być może, jeśli chłopak mi zaufa poznam jego tajemnice.

Na początku zacząłem się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu celem odnalezienia Edwarda, lecz przypomniałem sobie, że to nie nasze wspólne zajęcia. Poczułem delikatny smutek, co szybko w sobie zdusiłem, ponieważ było to zupełnie irracjonalne. Westchnąłem i usiadłem na pierwszym lepszym miejscu. Wyjąłem zeszyt i otworzyłem, czekając na wykład. Zorientowałem się, że to nie ten przedmiot, więc westchnąłem ponownie i zmieniłem na odpowiedni. Nauczyciel mówił, a ja pisałem i pisałem…

W połowie lekcji ocknąłem się i ku mojemu przerażeniu okazało się, że miałem dwie strony zapisane pewnym imieniem na literę „e". Byłem w zupełnym szoku i odrzuciłem głowę z głośnym sapnięciem. Rozejrzałem się po klasie. Widocznie nie było osoby, która zdawała sobie sprawę z mojego stanu. Poza kilkoma dziewczynami, które wiecznie mi się przyglądały, nikt nie zwracał na mnie większej uwagi. Wyrwałem kartki z zeszytu, zgniotłem je i wrzuciłem do torby. Serce łomotało mi jakby próbowało rozerwać pierś i do końca zajęć nie potrafiłem się na niczym skupić.

Dzwonek wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań i przypomniałem sobie, że teraz czeka mnie lekcja z Edwardem. Bałem się i stwierdziłem, że bezpieczniej będzie usiąść kilka metrów od niego. Właściwie, to jak najdalej od niego. Moje zachowanie odbiegało od normy i lepiej byłoby dla wszystkich, gdybym odciął się od małej obsesji. Przede wszystkim jednak nie wiedziałem jeszcze, czy mi wybaczy, więc i czy zechce, bym zajął miejsce przy jego ławce. Czy powinienem na niego naciskać? A może raczej dać czas? Tak, czas wydawał się najlepszym rozwiązaniem problemu.

Wstałem, wsunąłem książki do torby i przerzuciłem ją przez ramię, po czym udałem się powoli w stronę wyjścia z rękami w kieszeniach, szurając nogami. Szedłem tak wolno, że gdy byłem już przy drzwiach prowadzących do auli, zadzwonił dzwonek. Wszedłem do środka i rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Siedział tam, gdzie ostatnio, a jego oczy ciskały błyskawice w przypadkowych przechodniów i tych, którzy chcieli usiąść obok. Westchnąłem i udałem się w doskonały punkt obserwacyjny na końcu klasy w przeciwległym rogu. Po kilku minutach wszedł wykładowca i zaczął mówić, a ja gapiłem się bezczelnie na głowę Edwarda, nie próbując nawet się z tym kryć. Rozejrzał się po klasie i po chwili jego wzrok spoczął na mnie. Patrzył na mnie z wyrzutem. Czułem się z tym podle, ale nie było możliwości, by karmić obłęd. Dopóki nie poznałem przyczyny, musiałem traktować to jako coś niebezpiecznego.

Z westchnieniem odwróciłem od niego wzrok i zająłem się rysowaniem kółek. Po kilku minutach doszedłem do wniosku, że przypominają mi oczy Edwarda, więc przerzuciłem się na szkic łąki. Ta wyglądała zaś jak jego włosy i już miałem krzyknąć we frustracji, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek. Zwykle irytujący dźwięk wybawił mnie z opresji.

Następne kilka godzin przebiegło w równie ponurej atmosferze. Na podkreślenie wagi sytuacji zaczął padać deszcz – pierwszy raz od miesiąca. Było szaro i mokro, a otoczenie sprzyjało rozwojowi melancholijnego nastroju. Pogrążony w nostalgii nie zauważyłem, jak upłynął dzień i nagle znalazłem się przy swoim samochodzie. Kilka miejsc dalej zaparkował Edward. Nie zwracał na mnie żadnej uwagi. Westchnąłem, zamknąłem drzwiczki i podszedłem do niego.

- Cześć – przywitałem się.

- O, przyszliśmy się przywitać? – zadrwił, nadal na mnie nie patrząc.

- Słuchaj, chciałem cię przeprosić, więc może schowaj na kilka minut swoją dumę i porozmawiaj ze mną.

- A może ja wcale nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać? – Westchnął.

- Nie musisz. Przepraszam. Na razie. – Odwróciłem się i udałem w stronę mercedesa.

- Czekaj. – Podbiegł do mnie po chwili i złapał za przedramię. Odwrócił mnie w swoją stronę. Strugi deszczu spływały mu wzdłuż owalu twarzy. – Ja też muszę cię przeprosić. To, co robiłem… to nie było właściwe.

- Chyba oboje daliśmy ponieść się… emocjom.

- Słuchaj, może można to naprawić? W końcu jesteśmy dorosłymi ludźmi. Zacznijmy od początku.

- Okej, więc… Jestem Christopher Williams. Dla przyjaciół Chris.

- Ja nazywam się Edward Cullen. Dla przyjaciół Edward Cullen. – Uśmiechnął się i podał mi dłoń.

- Mam przez to rozumieć, że omijamy rozdział przeznaczony na znajomość i zaczynamy od przyjaźni? – Ścisnąłem jego rękę.

- Taki był plan.

_Czy tego właśnie chcę? Chcę mieć przyjaciela? Chcę, by on był moim przyjacielem?_

_Chcę. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale chcę._

- Możemy spróbować. – Odwzajemniłem uśmiech.

Poczułem, jak Edward muska kciukiem wierzch mojej dłoni. Wzdrygnąłem się odruchowo i w okamgnieniu cofnąłem rękę. Pomimo mojej reakcji musiałem przyznać, że uczucie towarzyszące temu incydentowi było bardzo przyjemne, ale nie znałem źródła tego doznania – czy przypadkowy dotyk powinien mnie pobudzić? Nie. Poczułem się zażenowany i zarumieniłem się odrobinę. Odwróciłem wzrok.

- Umm… To co, jutro tutaj? – spytałem.

- Hmm… Eee… Tak, oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedział głupio. Zachichotałem.

- Okej, to na razie. Do jutra.

- Cześć – odpowiedział.

Wsiadłem do samochodu i wróciłem do domu.

Zdziwiło mnie, że zastałem mieszkanie puste. Alice i Jasper rzadko kiedy zostawali dłużej w pracy. Zdarzało się to tylko wtedy, gdy mieli ważny kontrakt – być może ten projekt, nad którym pracowali przez ostatnich kilka dni rzeczywiście należał do najcenniejszych? Zazdrościłem im nieco tego, że tak łatwo odnaleźli swoją wymarzoną pracę. Nie żebym się bał o swoją przyszłość – wiedziałem po prostu, że nie zawsze jest tak, jak sobie wymarzymy. Obecna posada w Lyric Theatre, gdzie miałem zacząć pracę już wkrótce, stanowiła raczej hobby, a ze śpiewaniem nie wiązałem większych planów. Niemniej ludzie tam byli bardzo mili i wiedziałem, że będzie to ciekawy etap w moim życiu. Poza tym dochód stamtąd planowałem przeznaczyć na pokrycie czynszu za nowe mieszkanie – nie miałem zamiaru czerpać pełnymi garściami ze spadku po rodzicach. Dziwiło mnie z resztą zawsze, że spisali testament tak wcześnie – z reguły nikt przed czterdziestką tego nie robi, więc coś musiało nimi powodować. Albo byli przezorni. Mimo ciekawości nie zagłębiałem się w ten temat – tego typu działania traktowałem jak naruszenie ich czci. Śmierć to wielki mur odgradzający pewne sprawy, do których nie powinno się wracać – tak uważałem i tak też postępowałem.

Ponieważ aura nie sprzyjała tego dnia aktywnym działaniom, postanowiłem zająć się poszukiwaniem nowego gniazdka. Przejrzawszy tysiące ofert, znalazłem kilka interesujących. Szybko spisałem adresy tych, które znajdowały się dość blisko – nie miałem zamiaru poświęcać zbyt dużej ilości paliwa na sam dojazd do uczelni.

Burczenie w brzuchu skłoniło mnie do spojrzenia na zegarek. Z niemałym zdziwieniem przyjąłem do wiadomości, że straciłem na tę nudną czynność ponad cztery godziny. Dobrze przynajmniej, że domu z reguły szuka się tylko raz na wiele lat. Z westchnieniem skierowałem się do kuchni, gdzie przyrządziłem sobie tost i zająłem miejsce obok przyjaciół na kanapie w salonie.

- Byliście w pracy? – zgadywałem. Przytaknęli. – W sprawie tego projektu – stwierdziłem. Zgodzili się ponownie. – I jak? Zgaduję po waszych minach, że nie wyszło?

- Właściwie nie – powiedziała Alice. – Dwa miliony. Co to są dwa miliony za tak doskonały pomysł? – Zmarszczyła czoło.

- Dwa miliony? I wy siedzicie tutaj i gadacie ze mną? – Nie potrafiłem ukryć zdziwienia, widząc, że traktują tak potężne wynagrodzenie jak coś zwykłego.

- Przestań. Liczyliśmy na jakieś trzy, cztery miliony, a tu marne dwa. – Machnęła ręką.

- Właśnie. Nie wiem, co oni sobie myślą, ale chyba zrezygnuję z pracy tam – wtrącił Jasper.

- Żartujecie sobie?

- Nie. Właściwie doszliśmy do wniosku, że to najwyższy czas, by otworzyć własną firmę – przyznał Jazz.

- Ciekawe, jak te ćwoki sobie bez nas poradzą – dodała Al.

- Nie poradzą – stwierdził przyjaciel. – I dobrze, będą mieli nauczkę.

- Wy tak poważnie z tą firmą? – zapytałem.

- A wyglądamy na niepoważnych? – chciał wiedzieć.

- Nie o to chodzi. Tylko… Jezu, pracujecie tam tyle lat i zastanawiałem się, kiedy to powiecie. – Uśmiechnąłem się.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że pójdziemy na swoje? – Alice podniosła brwi.

- Ludzie z talentem zawsze tak robią. I gratuluję doskonałego pomysłu.

- Doskonały, to mało powiedziane. Klient był zachwycony, ale prezes to skąpa świnia. – Zmrużyła oczy.

- Jutro będziecie się tym przejmować. Dzisiaj musimy to oblać.

Kilka minut później wzniosłem toast „za nowy początek". Wypowiadając te słowa doszedłem do wniosku, że w pewien sposób odnoszą się również do mnie. Dla mnie to był nowy początek. Początek czegoś wielkiego. Czegoś znaczącego. W wymiarze większym, niż chciałem przed sobą przyznać. Ale nie miałem powodów do smutku – przez moją świadomość przebijało się jedynie poczucie radości.

Zabawa trwała w najlepsze, aż do późnych godzin nocnych.

22


End file.
